Sometimes Your Past Returns
by Laurella
Summary: Reid has managed to find himself a new psycho. Now the team has to find him. In the process they learn about the special relationship that he shares with Hotch. SLASH warning. This is my first Reid/Hotch. I hope you enjoy
1. The Phone Call

**Chapter 1 The phone call**

Agent Derek Morgan stood in line at the coffee shop. Right now he was eyeing a very nice looking woman talking with her friend. He debated over which approach would work best on her. Morgan was about to make his move when he saw a man walk up to her and place his arm over her shoulder. He laughed it off and ordered his coffee.

After getting his cup of coffee he headed out. When he stepped outside he heard his phone ring. Morgan looked at the name on the screen. _Reid_.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." Morgan said.

"Good Morning, Agent Morgan." A calm voice said.

Morgan froze on the spot. He was automatically started analyzing the call. "Who is this?" He asked, keeping his emotions calm.

The voice remained calm and confident. "I am your Un-Sub. Short for Unknown Subject. It is meant to be a non specific term to keep the mind clear and free from any preconceived notions."

Morgan let the Un-Sub talk. There was very little doubt in the Agent's mind that this Un-Sub was narcissistic in nature.

The Un-Sub was undisturbed by Morgan's lack of conversing. "Spencer and I have had quite a chat."

Morgan fell back to his training. "Can I speak with Spencer?"

"I'm afraid he is indisposed at this moment." The Un-Sub said. "He did ask me to relay a message though. Spencer wanted you to check on his Godson Henry, you know Agent Jareau's son. He is quite the little boy." With that the Un-Sub hung up the phone.

Morgan didn't waste any time he called J.J.

"Hey, Morgan."

"J.J., listen to me." Morgan said. "Are you with Henry right now?"

"Yes, I was about to leave. You're scaring me." J.J. said reading into Morgan's voice.

"You need to get Henry and Will and go the BAU. Reid's been kidnapped, I'm going to his apartment now. I'll call and explain everything to the team. Just get out of there."

Morgan hung up the phone and called Garcia. "Baby-Girl, please tell me that you are near a computer."

"I am not only disturbed by the fact you asked me that question, but that right now you feel the need to ask it." Garcia said. "I am almost to the BAU now. What do you need?"

There wasn't time to be gentle about this. "I just received a call from Reid's phone from someone claiming to be an Un-Sub. I need to know where that phone is." Morgan said.

"I'll be like the wind. Who do you need me to call?"

"Prentiss." Morgan answered. "I'll call Hotch and Rossi." He hung up the phone and called Hotch next.

"Hotch." Hotch said when he picked up his phone.

Morgan quickly told him the conversation that took place between himself and the Un-Sub. He also said that he already called J.J. and Garcia and he was heading now to Reid's apartment.

"I'll meet you at Reid's apartment." Hotch said. "I'll call Rossi and make sure J.J. is safe."

J.J. immediately went to work as soon as Morgan hung up. She grabbed Henry's bag and told Will what was going on. They would go together to the BAU and wait there.

Will and J.J. got out of the house. They both remained on edge as they walked quickly to the car.

Then all at once Will stopped J.J. in her tracks grabbing her shoulder. She looked towards where Will was pointing. Under their car was a brown package wedged in behind the back tire.

"Get Henry out of here." Will said pushing J.J. away. "I'll keep an eye on it. I don't want either of you two here."

J.J. knew that there was no arguing with Will. She secured Henry in her arms and moved a good distance away. Her cell phone was ringing. She saw that it was Hotch.

"Hotch. There is a package under my car." J.J. said. "Will's keeping it secure."

"I'll meet you there, I'm calling it in." Hotch said. He hung up and immediately called the bomb squad. The next call he placed was to Rossi.

He knew Rossi wouldn't do any good at J.J.'s. He needed to see about Reid's apartment. Hotch called Prentiss and told her to meet Rossi there.

Morgan continued driving towards Reid's apartment. He looked when his phone rang, it was Garcia.

"I've got Reid's phone." Garcia said. "It was never turned off." She then gave the address.

"What?" Morgan said when he heard it. The address was next to where he had just gotten his cup of coffee. "Hotch, he's calling me now." Morgan hit the call waiting.

"Garcia found Reid's phone." Morgan quickly said. "It's where I was when the Un-Sub called me."

"Track down the phone." Hotch said. "Prentiss and Rossi are going to Reid's apartment."

"Is J.J. okay?" Morgan asked.

Hotch knew he had to be blunt with Morgan. "J.J. found a package wedged under her car. I'm on my way there along with a bomb squad. She's fine. Just find that phone."

Morgan wanted to be by J.J.'s side. He was the one with bomb experience. But he knew they needed to get the phone. He could check on J.J. afterwards. After Morgan parked his car he got out and started calling Reid's phone.

He walked around the coffee shop, listening for the ringing. Morgan followed the ringing towards the garbage can that sat across the street from the coffee shop and looked inside. He saw Reid's phone ringing with his name on it.

The Un-Sub was watching him the entire time.

Morgan grabbed a glove from his pocket and picked up the phone. He called back Hotch and told him where he had found the phone. Morgan looked around to see if there were any camera's placed that would give them eyes on the Un-Sub. He saw one. They would get the footage from Garcia.

He would now head to J.J.'s. He needed to see what was going on with his own eyes.

Rossi and Prentiss got to Reid's apartment. Prentiss managed to get the key to Reid's apartment easy enough. It was only the matter of showing the badge.

The manager knew Dr. Reid was FBI and let them in.

The two quickly went to the third floor and made their way to Reid's apartment. Both had noticed the door was ajar open when they walked up.

Rossi and Prentiss fell back on training. They drew their weapons and entered the apartment slowly.

It was a mess.

The Agents quickly made their way through the apartment clearing it.

Reid's living room armchair was on its side. The drawer to the side table was pulled out and the contents spread on the floor. The lamp that had sat on the side table was broken on the floor.

Books were pulled from the book shelves.

In the bedroom every drawer was opened and the contents were spread on the floor.

What the hell was going on?

CM**************************************************************

Agent Morgan had quickly made his way to J.J.'s house. He saw Hotch standing with Will and J.J. Henry was safe in his mother's arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked to J.J.

"Fine." J.J. answered. "All of us."

Morgan turned to Hotch to see what was going on.

"The dog couldn't smell any explosive materials." Hotch said. "They're doing an exam of it now. So far they think it's a hoax."

Agent Morgan put on a vest and approached the bomb technicians to talk with them. He said he wanted to see the bomb for himself.

Because it had been deemed safe enough to approach, Morgan looked over it.

"We noticed this when we first got close to it." One the Agents said pointing to the side of the brown package.

The words HA HA were written in red ink across the side of it.

Morgan shook his head and went back over to Hotch.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

"When I was working in Chicago there was a man named Christopher Stromb. He found a package just like that under his car with the words HA HA written in red on it, just like this one."

J.J. couldn't hold back her surprise.

"It was a hoax." Morgan added. "A former employee was looking for revenge and he had several of them show up over the course of a month. Each time was a hoax."

"Was this story published?" Hotch asked.

"At the end of it, the story was leaked. Stromb refused protection, it turns out he was engaged in a little bit of white collar criminal activity. That's why he didn't want the police too close to him."

"The last one turned out to be real." Hotch guessed.

"Yes it did. If this one is exactly the same it will explode, but it will only be baby powder."

"So this guy is nothing more than a copycat." Will said disgusted.

Hotch's phone rang right then. It was Rossi. "I've got you on speaker with J.J., Will and Morgan."

The three stood there and listened.

"The apartment was open when we got here. The place looks like it's been ransacked." Rossi said.

"The Un-Sub opened up drawers and dumped stuff out. It's all over the place. It would be impossible to know if anything's missing." Prentiss added.

Hotch didn't hesitate. "I want you two to profile the apartment the best that you can. We'll meet at the BAU."

He hung up and then turned to J.J. and Will. "Anderson is on his way here. I'm having him take you to the BAU. We'll arrange a safe place for Will and Henry."

Will looked like he was about to object.

"That wasn't a request." Hotch said. "Morgan and I will be there shortly."

The bomb squad continued to work on defusing the bomb. Hotch and Morgan hung back planning to wait until the bomb was diffused. From there it would be delivered to the BAU and Morgan would look it over.


	2. The UnSub

**Chapter 2 The Un-Sub**

At Reid's apartment Prentiss and Rossi were profiling the mess. Prentiss was taking pictures as they went.

They started with the open area that was the living room. "He came in and he had to have tipped the chair over." Prentiss said overlooking the indentation marks on the carpet from where the chair had been.

Rossi was looking at the lamp. "He knocked over the lamp, maybe when we went to tip the chair. He pulled out the drawer, dumping all this out."

Prentiss then went to the bookshelf. "He then came here and started pulling random books off of the shelves." She pointed to the dust patterns on the shelf. "He wasn't very gentle about it. I would say he was looking for something."

They then made their way to the kitchen which was offset from the living room. "He opened the drawers the same way here too." Prentiss said.

Rossi was looking at the cupboards. "Looks like he searched in here too."

"What the hell was he looking for?" Prentiss asked.

They made their way to the bedroom. The bathroom was through there.

Rossi saw the medicine cabinet was open. Aspirin and what looked like cold medicine was dumped into the sink. The linen closet was open and towels had been dragged out.

Prentiss waded through the clothes that were scattered on the floor to the closet. She saw it was empty. Looking closer she saw in the back there were two garments still hanging up. It was dark so she couldn't see exactly what they were. She pulled them out and held them out in the light.

"No way." She said. "Rossi you should see this. These were still hanging up." Prentiss held out two suits for Rossi to see.

"These can't be Reid's." Rossi said looking at the suits. He had never seen the kid wear anything remotely like this.

"Look at that fabric." Prentiss said. "These would have been expensive." She then laid them down on the bed and opened up the jacket. She looked at the brand name. They were expensive. Prentiss looked at the seam of the jacket. "These aren't off the rack, they have been tailored."

"You're going to pull out all the clothes and dump them on the floor, but leave these two suits hanging. Were these even Reid's?" Rossi asked.

"They do look like they would have fit him." Prentiss said. "I think we should take these back to the BAU."

The two very carefully wrapped up the suits and left the apartment and went to the BAU. Rossi called it in. He wanted the apartment scrubbed for prints and guarded.

What the hell kind of an Un-Sub was this?

CM*********************************************************************

When Anderson arrived, J.J. grabbed Reid's phone from Morgan. She planned to have it checked when she got to the BAU. It was possible the Un-Sub might have left something on there.

After they arrived Will took Henry and set him up in the bullpen.

Garcia had come in to make sure that they were alright.

J.J. came in with the phone a few moments later. "This thing's been wiped clean, there are no prints. Garcia, could you see if there is anything on there."

Garcia took the phone back into her lair. She was going tear that thing apart piece by piece.

CM*********************************************************************

Morgan and Hotch were waiting for the bomb squad to finish when Hotch's phone rang.

Rossi had called to tell them what they had found at Reid's apartment. Rossi told Hotch about the suits they had found in Reid's apartment. Hotch said he had never known of Reid owning anything like that. Neither had Morgan.

The Agent in charge approached them. "Sir, we defused it. It looks like it was a hoax. If it went off it would let out what looked like baby powder. We will send the pieces to your office."

"Thank you." Morgan said. He was very interested to see who close of a resemblance this bomb had to the original.

With that Morgan and Hotch went back to the BAU. They arrived after Rossi and Prentiss.

Rossi had hung up the suits on the evidence board when he walked in. He also made sure that a safe location was found for Will and Henry.

Prentiss had set up the pictures of Reid's apartment on the computer screen in the conference room.

When Morgan came in he looked at the suits, agreeing with Prentiss that it was out of character for Reid. He also looked at the shots of Reid's apartment.

"Morgan, I want to do a cognitive interview with you." Prentiss said. "Just in case there was something else."

"I agree." The two went to Rossi's office so they would have privacy and no distractions.

They ran through the entire conversation that Morgan had with the Un-Sub. Morgan didn't have any memory of being watched or followed.

While they were doing the interview, Rossi and Hotch discussed Reid's apartment. When Hotch had been there in the past it had been a little messy, but nothing compared to what they just saw.

"I think this Un-Sub likes pulling strings." Rossi said.

"We've dealt with ones like him before, we can deal with him." Hotch commented.

Morgan and Prentiss came back. They relayed the details of the interview to the team.

It was a general agreement that this Un-Sub was defiantly narcissistic. He wanted to prove his superiority to the team and prove he can play them.

The team was sitting down at the table building their profile when Garcia and J.J. came in.

"I pulled the footage from the camera on the street." She showed it on the screen of the conference room. They watched as a man who kept his head down talked on a cell phone then toss it in the garbage. From the angle he was at, he had been watching Morgan the whole time.

"He's six three, but I can't tell you more than that. The phone is completely clean."

"We ran through the contacts for any unusual names. I've looked at the numbers, without contacts to see if there were any unusual callers or calls." J.J. added. "I don't think Reid had any unusual phone calls."

"I'm running a program to see which cell phone towers it was on. It won't give you much unless he went outside of town." Garcia said.

Rossi could tell the two were very upset over this. He wondered if it was a flashback of what had happened in Colorado. No it couldn't be. There was something more going on.

"Thanks, Baby-Girl" Morgan said.

Garcia's cell phone rang. She picked it up even though it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Did I give Agent Jareau a bit of a scare?"

The profilers didn't think anything of it when Garcia answered her phone. That changed when they saw her face turn a ghostly white. She seemed frozen.

"Please don't hurt my baby."

Morgan immediately got up. He took Garcia's hand. "Keep him talking."

"Is Spencer okay?"

"He is here has my guest." The Un-Sub said calmly. "Be a good little tech analyst and check your computer." The Un-Sub ended the call.

"What did he tell you?" Hotch asked.

"He said that Reid was there has his guest and that I should be a good little tech analyst and check my computer." Garcia went to the laptop that was in the conference room. "I got a link in my email. The name on the email is spencerreidbau."

Garcia went to the link and opened it up. She sent the link to the large screen in the conference room.

The team stared at the image. What they saw made everyone in the room uneasy.

Reid was laying on a bed his wrists were bound to its brass frames. He was blindfolded and a gag was in his mouth. Even though it was off screen, it appeared that his legs were bound as well, leaving him in an almost spread eagle position.

Standing by the bed was a blue transitional armchair.

Garcia was staring at her computer. "I don't believe it. He's actually doing it, he's changing IP address. No he doesn't have this option."

Morgan and Prentiss saw the numbers running quickly across her screen.

"I'm not doing this again." Garcia said as she typed on her computer.

The rest of the teams' attention was focused on the screen.

The Un-Sub took a seat in the chair. He was wearing a black suit along with a black shirt and tie. His long black hair dangled just above his shoulders. The Un-Sub had disguised his face with a Guy Fawkes mask.

Really, Morgan couldn't help but think when he saw the mask.

"Good day Agents. I hope everyone is here." The Un-Sub said nice and calm. It was the same voice and tone which Morgan and Garcia had heard. "I would imagine this brings back some painful memories for you, except maybe for you, Agent Rossi. You weren't there. I suppose the others will have to tell you."

Agent Rossi looked at his teammates. Their attention was fixated to the screen, all except Garcia who was staring at her computer shaking her head.

The Un-Sub reached over off camera he brought into the frame a bottle of water. "This is for Spencer, if you earn it for him. I am going to call an Agent from the team of my choosing. They will have less than a minute to answer the question. If the Agent is wrong Spencer will only get this splashed on his face. Get it right and he will drink from it."

Morgan was shaking his head. Reid wasn't going to get a chance to shoot this Un-Sub. He was going to do it himself.

"Because I do consider myself a fair individual, I will give you the question now."

The team all listened intently to the Un-Sub, despite the fact Garcia was already recording it.

"Agent Hotchner, why don't you tell the team what happened to you when you were seven years old. The thirteenth of March was the date."

The feed ended. All eyes turned on to Hotch. The conference room was silent.

Agent Hotchner stood there with a solemn expression on his face. "I don't know how he found out." He finally said.

"You know what he's talking about?" Rossi asked.

"Yes. My name wasn't given."

"Hotch, talk to us." Morgan said. "We'll understand. You know that."

Agent Hotchner knew he would have to tell the team what had happened.


	3. Hotch's Secret

Thank you to all who reviewed this story. A few questions will be answered.

**Chapter 3 Hotch's Secrets**

Agent Hotchner managed to maintain his solemn expression as he spoke. "I was walking home from school. My mom was supposed to pick me up, but she was delayed."

No one on the team liked the way this story was going.

"One of our neighbors. Louis Simmons, he saw me and offered me a ride home. He asked me to come into his house for a moment." Hotch's voice remained calm. "I didn't see any danger. He wasn't a stranger and I had been to his house before. I went in and took me down to the basement."

Garcia's mouth dropped and she quickly covered it with her hand.

Rossi stood by his friend's side.

"He didn't do anything to me." Hotch said quickly. He wanted the team to know that. "Simmons couldn't bring himself to do it. I was his first."

"How did you get out of there?" Prentiss asked.

"My Mom." Hotch said.

This was the first time that the team had ever heard him mention her.

Hotch still continued to remain reserved as he told the team the story. "She gave an interview to the local reporters. What she said was the same that we would have any parent say to recover their child. My mom was able to humanize me. He let me go late that night."

"Who would know about this?" Morgan asked.

"The story was local, it didn't get out and my name wasn't mentioned." Hotch explained.

There was a momentary pause after that.

Agent Hotchner knew he needed to take control of the team. "Rossi, J.J. I want you to work victimology. I want to know how and when Reid was taken. Morgan, when that bomb gets here see how close of a match it is. In the meantime I want you and Prentiss to profile that feed. Garcia, I need you to set up a trace on the Un-Sub when he contacts us again. Also, found out how that son of a bitch found out about Simmons."

Sure that his directives would be followed Hotch stormed out of the conference room.

J.J. turned to Garcia. "I need to know Reid's last credit card transaction."

Garcia had it in a moment. "Looks like he picked up dinner at Frank's Subs. I'll get the video in that area and let you know." She got up and walked back to her lair.

Rossi couldn't help but notice how hard Garcia was working to restrain her emotions. To be truthful the entire team was restraining their emotions.

He wanted answers to what was going on. He figured he had given Hotch enough time. Rossi went into the office and took a seat at the desk. "Hotch, talk to me. What the hell is going on?"

Hotch didn't speak for a moment.

"I need to know what is going on. Simmons?" Rossi started. He figured he would go step by step.

"I haven't heard, much less said that name in years." Hotch answered.

"But you still think about him." Rossi said. "Every time we have a case that involves a child."

Hotch nodded yes. "I'm fine, really. I just want this Un-Sub caught and Reid back."

Rossi wasn't going to let this entire issue slide. "What did he mean about memories, but not me? I saw it in everyone's face. Something happened, didn't it." It was a statement, not a question.

Hotch knew that Rossi had never been told what had happened. It was time he learned the truth.

"A few years ago, before Gideon left we had this case in Georgia. It was a mission based killer. He was killing those he had perceived as sinners. He was posting the murders on the net. People were watching them thinking that they were just videos with actors." Agent Hotchner began.

Rossi still remained silent, letting his friend talk.

"There was this potential witness, Tobias Hankel. I sent Reid and J.J. out to his house to interview him. The rest of us were watching the latest video. He had set his dogs to attack this woman he compared to Jezebel. Those dogs ripped her apart. The sheriff realized they belonged to Tobias Hankel. We knew he was the Un-Sub. I tried calling J.J. and Reid to warn them, but there was no cell reception in the area. We tried to get out there fast enough."

Agent Hotchner had to stop for a moment. He turned away from Rossi

"What happened?" Rossi finally spoke.

"We found J.J. first, she was in shock. She was attacked by the same dogs. She had to shoot them with her sidearm, it was self-defense. J.J. told me later that when she was a child she was attacked by a large dog. That attack had triggered the memory. That's why she reacted the way she did."

Rossi had guessed what was coming.

"Prentiss was able to talk with her. She said Reid and her had split up to close in on Hankel. We searched everywhere, but we couldn't find him. We knew Hankel had taken Reid, we just didn't know where."

Agent Rossi put his hand to his mouth. He did not know this part of the case.

"I immediately flew Garcia down there to dissect the computers to figure out where Hankel would go." Hotch described how they gathered the profile on Hankel. "She found that Hankel had set up these videos so that he could continue watching people, waiting for them to commit a sin." He continued to describe the three personalities that existed inside of Hankel.

Rossi couldn't help but think about what it would have been like for Reid in the hands of that Un-Sub. "What happened to Reid?"

"Hankel started streaming a video to us of Reid."

Hotch still stayed turned away from Rossi. "He was tied to a chair and he had been beaten. His shoes were gone. Reid told me later that Hankel had beaten his feet with a stick trying to get him to confess his sins."

Rossi could only think about how innocent of a kid Reid was, what could have possibly have been his sin?

"Raphael had shown Reid four different people. He made Reid choose one to live, that we would save them. Then he chose who would die. If Reid didn't choose, he was going to kill all four. Reid knew he was serious, he choose one and Hankel gave us her name and address. The team was able to save her, but we were too late to save the ones that Hankel choose to kill. Reid could do nothing, but sit there and watch."

Hotch took a moment to compose himself before he continued.

"Tobias tried to help Reid. He brought him food and water. After he saw what he thought his father had done Tobias injected Reid with Dilidud to escape the pain. Tobias had been addicted to it. He had attended meetings to try to stay clean."

Rossi couldn't help but think of the drugs and the effects it would have.

"Then Charles returned and started beating Reid again, trying to get him to confess. He was beaten so far, he went into cardiac arrest, he was having convulsions on the floor. Gideon and Garcia watched him die."

"One of the personalities helped him?"

"Tobias performed CPR on him. It saved him. Then Raphael returned he made Reid play Russian roulette. Choosing which member of the team would die."

"Reid would choose himself." Rossi said.

"He did, but Hankel kept pulling the trigger. He finally said 'I choose Aaron Hotchner.'

Rossi looked stunned. "Why you?"

"Reid said that I was a narcissist and that I fell to delusions of grandeur. He quoted some passage from the bible. Saying where it was from. I knew he didn't want me to die. He wanted to send us a message. Reid knew we were watching and would do anything to get him back."

Rossi nodded.

"I looked up the passage that he gave, it was wrong. The passage he gave was in reference to a cemetery."

"He purposely got it wrong." Rossi said.

"We used the information that we had and figured out where Hankel was."

Rossi could tell that there was more to this story.

"By the time we got there Reid was already starting to go. He had confessed to his sin to Tobias and Charles was making him dig his own grave as punishment."

Rossi could not speak.

"Reid managed to get the gun from Hankel and shot him, right when we got there. If not Charles was going to kill him. When we heard the shot we all feared the worse. But we found Reid alive. I can still remember what he said to me when I helped him up. 'I knew you would understand.'"

Rossi now understood the teams' behavior. "Now all of you can't help but think that is what he is going through right now, he wants you to find him."

"The entire time Reid was with Hankel, I couldn't help but think that I had not prepared him for something like this. Rossi, I failed him."

"You didn't fail him, you found him. Reid trusted you enough that he knew you wouldn't be offended by choosing him to die. Aaron you didn't fail Reid. We won't fail him now."

Hotch looked back at his friend. "Thanks, Dave."

But the story had not ended there.

A month after they returned from Georgia Aaron Hotchner was in bed asleep. In his sleep in spoke a name, Reid.

Hailey had woken up when she heard it. She wasn't too sure what she had heard. In the morning she had questioned her husband about it. Hotch had said that he was having a nightmare about what had happened to Reid, he never gave Hailey all of the details until then.

That had become one of the fractures of his marriage.

In all honesty Hotch wanted to save his marriage. He had asked Hailey if she would be willing to go to counseling with him. She had said that the only thing Hotch would do was profile the counselor. She had left him not long after that.

But Hotch had known that he was falling in love with Reid. He had never considered himself as possibly being gay before. But he knew the feelings he was having. Hotch also knew that he couldn't act on it.

After the divorce Hotch had buried himself into his work. It was the only thing that kept him from thinking about Jack and Hailey. During those times he watched Reid, who was working late as well. It came just as much about forgetting his failed marriage as it was about watching the man he was falling in love with.


	4. Hotch and Reid

CMFAN 2009 – Well I'm glad you liked the secret. I have always figured there was something in Hotch's past. Something he hasn't given anyone the full story about.

Pipinheart – welcome back, so nice to see you again.

Maryhell and flacks girl and Casey459 and kase64 – I hope you like this and stay with this. I promise there is an explanation.

Kailyssia – here is how Reid and Hotch got together. You will get a little bit in this chapter

Ihli – here is a sample of the relationship

Smiles2go – the secret will be revealed soon

CM*************************************************************************

**Chapter 4 Hotch and Reid**

The pivotal moment for Hotch and Reid came several months later. The BAU had been invited to give a lecture on profiling to a small town police department. One of the officers was from a bigger city and had attended a lecture years ago. He had figured it would benefit the entire department.

Hotch and Reid had graciously accepted the offer and the gratitude presented by the officers. They had been welcomed with a large conference room to lecture in with plenty of coffee and several different baked goodies. Reid had taken advantage of that.

At the end of the lecture Reid was cleaning up everything they had brought and was loading it into the boxes. He was about to start taking them to the SUV when one of the officers that attended the lecture came up to help. He grabbed the heavier of the boxes and walked it out to the SUV with Reid.

"So are you staying for the night?" He asked while they headed out. "I could show you some of the best spots in town."

Agent Hotchner had heard what the officer said to Reid. He stood there and watched Reid react to the officer's advances.

Hotch had observed the officer eyeing Reid very heavily during the lecture. He was clearly very interested. Hotch wasn't going to deny the fact that the officer was handsome. It was true that Reid and him weren't together, but that didn't stop his blood from boiling.

Reid seemed a little struck by the officer. He then seemed to think about it for a moment.

Hotch couldn't believe it. Reid was showing signs of interest in the officer. But he fended off the officer gracefully not leaving any hurt feelings.

On the car ride back to Quantico Hotch thought about the officer. He had thought about the way that Reid seemed to actually consider it. Maybe Reid would be open to a relationship with another man.

"What are you thinking about?" Reid asked.

"The officer back there." Hotch answered. "The one that was talking to you."

"Him, yeah." Reid said looking at his hands. "He was nice."

"You know he was coming on to you." Hotch said.

"Yeah, I told him he wasn't my type, but I thought he. . ." Reid stopped himself there. He continued to look down at his hands.

"Did you consider it?" Hotch asked. "I won't be offended," he quickly added.

"He's not my type." Reid answered, still not looking at Hotch.

"What is?"

Reid looked almost like he didn't want to talk. He then turned and looked at Hotch for a moment. The momentary look spoke volumes.

Without a word, Hotch turned off the highway they were traveling and parked the car in a secluded area. He cut off the engine and turned towards Reid.

Reid didn't say anything. He looked nervous. He was waiting for something from Hotch.

Hotch obliged him. Very gently he cupped Reid's chin in his hand and held it still for a moment looking into his eyes.

Reid's first expression had been shock. The next, after staring into Hotch's eyes for a moment, was realization. The final one though, it was hope.

Hotch took this has his cue and leaned in and kissed Reid. He placed his lips on Reid's and gently massaged them with his own. He then opened his mouth and ran his tongue lightly over Reid's lips. Reid accepted the offer and allowed Hotch access to his mouth. The two tongues danced lightly with each other.

They continued to kiss for a moment. It wasn't eager or lustful, just sensual. Only stopping when they needed to finally breathe.

After Hotch pulled away Reid leaned forward slightly wanting the kiss to last longer.

"You understand we can't be open about this to just anyone. A relationship will affect our judgment." Hotch reasoned.

"I know." Reid said. "Our team is already like a family. Our relationship will just be . . ."

"Romantic." Hotch finished.

Reid smiled at the thought of an actual romantic relationship.

"Are you willing to take that chance? Are you willing to keep this a secret?"

"Yes," Reid said in an assuring tone.

Hotch smiled. "That's the first time you've ever called me by my first name."

"That could be one of our rules. When we are talking to each other in our relationship it will be by first names."

"Then last names in the office." Hotch finished.

The two kissed again, sealing the deal.

No one seemed to notice anything odd about Reid and Hotch over the next few weeks. They had managed to keep it a secret.

They had decided to take their relationship slow and easy. The two went out together on dates a few times and talked. They did nothing more than that, just getting to know each other away from work.

Aaron had learned things about Spencer that he didn't know. Just the same Spencer learned about Aaron.

The nights they spent together would sometimes end with sensual kisses. Other times would be strong making out sessions.

That was how Reid and Hotch's relationship began.

CM*********************************************************************

Rossi went back into the conference room after Hotch had finished telling him about Georgia. He knew what the team was feeling and he was going to help them get Reid back.

Inside the conference room Morgan was putting together the pieces of the bomb that was found under J.J.'s car. Prentiss was slowing running through the feed of the Un-Sub, taking notes of what she saw. J.J. was looking through the pictures from Reid's apartment.

J.J. looked up at Rossi. "I've called Reid's apartment building. They sent us the security footage for his building. Reid never went home last night." She turned the monitor so Rossi could see. "This is the video from Frank's Subs. Reid went in, got his order, then left. Nothing special."

"I think what we should do is go to the Sub shop first then to Reid's apartment. Walk his steps." Rossi said. "See where he could have been taken at."

J.J. agreed. She was ready to go after this Un-Sub. Has far as she was concerned he had not only kidnapped Reid but endangered her son. Morgan was going to have to get in line when it came to taking down this Un-Sub.

Morgan looked up from the bomb pieces. "I'm going to let Hotch know this is almost a copy. The only thing he did was the words. The Un-Sub didn't have full knowledge of what was on the inside." He went to Hotch's office to let him know.

Rossi turned to Prentiss. "What did you get off of that feed?"

"Reid doesn't appear to be moving at all. I can't tell if he's asleep or not." She pointed to the screen. "Look at the ropes. Reid has the slack so he could move his arms."

"Not enough to take off the blindfold or the gag." Rossi added.

"There is cloth wrapped around his wrists. That would prevent him from getting rope burn." Prentiss noted.

"What does all that mean?" J.J. asked.

"He's making sure that Reid is more or less comfortable." Prentiss explained.

Prentiss' phone rang right then. "Unknown."

J.J. called Garcia to let her know to trace the call.

Rossi went to grab Hotch and Morgan.

After waiting a few rings and allowing the team to return to the conference room she answered. "Prentiss," she said placing the phone on speaker so the team could hear.

"Good day, Agent Prentiss." The Un-Sub asked. "Did you find out the answer to the question?"

"Can I speak to Spencer, please?" Prentiss asked.

"No one is allowed to speak to Spencer." The Un-Sub said. "Now did your boss tell you the answer to the question, or did he just fain ignorance to protect himself. You have lost thirty seconds."

"Agent Hotchner was kidnapped by a neighbor when he was seven." Prentiss answered.

"Very good. Spencer will have his water soon. In the meantime, do enjoy the pictures."

The Un-Sub hung up.

The team looked at each other. They wondered what the Un-Sub meant by pictures.

Garcia called right then. Morgan picked it up and put the phone on speaker. "I was able to trace the call. I don't like this, I don't like this a lot." Garcia said clearly nervous. "He didn't bother to disguise this. He wanted us to find him." She then gave them the address.

"We'll be careful." Morgan said. "We found Reid before Baby-Girl, we'll do it again."

Agent Hotchner called in the address in order to secure the area. The team quickly moved out, wondering what they would find.

The address that Garcia had given them was to an old building that wasn't really being used anymore. By the time the team arrived the local officers had the building secured.

"Agent Hotchner." One of the officers said coming up to the group of agents. "I think I know what you are looking for."

The team followed the officer inside and to one of the rooms on the first floor. The room was completely clean except for a small table standing in the center of the room. Sitting on the table was a cell phone. Underneath the cell was a large manila envelope. Written across the envelope were the words Supervisory Special Agent Emily Ruth Prentiss.

Prentiss looked at the envelope with her full name written on it.

She put on gloves and opened the envelope. There was nothing but pictures inside of them.

The first one that Emily saw was of herself and Rossi. It was taken when they had stepped out of Reid's apartment after searching it.

"When we find this Un-Sub, I'm going to shoot him." Emily said in disgust.

"Take a number." J.J. and Morgan said at the same time.

The next picture though took everyone by surprise.

"That is not Spence, it can't be." J.J. commented.

The picture was indeed of Reid, but much younger. He was wearing a suit and leaning against a light pole. He appeared to be posing. The rest of the pictures from the envelope showed the same thing, Reid. In every single one he appeared to be posing.

"We'll have Garcia look at these. See if she can find what these are." Hotch said. He had no idea that Reid had ever done anything like this. He didn't even like having his picture taken.


	5. Their Relationship

Kailyssa – a new chapter for you

Casey459 – You get a little bit more here.

To all who added this to alerts and favorites thank you

**Chapter 5 Their Relationship**

When the team got back to the BAU they gave the photos to Garcia.

Garcia looked at them shaking her head. She couldn't believe it either. "I'll see if I can find any matches."

Her attention then turned to Hotch. "I found Louis Simmons for you. The Un-Sub would have had to been doing some serious digging, specifically for you to find it. I was able to find it quickly, but that was because I was looking for it."

Hotch remained calm as Garcia continued to talk in her rapid fire pace.

"There was a local article. Your name wasn't given, his was, and the date you were taken. Then I started looking for Louis Simmons. He went after another kid. There was a story on him. It said that just ten years prior that he had been implicated in taking the son of his neighbor, a Michael Hotchner. That was your father's name, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Hotch answered.

"But for just stumbling across that." Prentiss began. "Someone had to have helped him put this story together. We need to find Louis Simmons."

Garcia looked at the team. "About Simmons. He was killed, about a year ago. The cops labeled it as a public service murder, .38 left at the scene. It was stolen during a break in. The original owner was cleared. The case went cold."

"Thank you, Garcia." Hotch said.

Now they needed to get to work to find this Un-Sub.

The computer in the office started beeping. "The feed's back on." Garcia sent the image to the screen in the conference room.

The team stood and watched.

There was no sound with the feed only video. The Un-Sub was still wearing the same suit and mask and Reid was still blindfolded and gagged, bound to the bed.

The Un-Sub slowly placed a pillow behind Reid's head to prop him up. Reid didn't struggle as the Un-Sub positioned him at an angle. He then removed the gag from Reid's mouth.

Without a word, Reid accepted the water from the Un-Sub, drinking half of the bottle.

When he was done the gag was replaced.

The feed was gone.

"That was not good." Morgan said.

"Why he gave him the water?" Garcia said.

"Go back to where he removed the gag." Morgan said.

Garcia pulled up the recorded feed and paused it where the Un-Sub was about to take off the gag. "You see there." Morgan said pointing at the screen. "He ran his hand along Reid's cheek."

"Make sure that he is more or less comfortable." Prentiss began.

"Calling him by his first name." Rossi added. "Caressing his cheek. He's in love with Reid."

"Which means that Reid's only chances are to go along willingly with the Un-Sub's advances." Morgan said shaking his head. He hoped that it wouldn't come to that, that they would find him faster than that.

"When you say going along willingly." Garcia was afraid to ask.

"If Reid doesn't play along that means the Un-Sub is going to kill him." Rossi explained.

Morgan knew if the situation was different what Reid would say. He said it for him. "Since reality can never live up to fantasy, the Un-Sub will eventually become dissatisfied with Reid."

Garcia grabbed the pictures and went to her office. She was going to find out what they meant.

The team continued to watch the feed, to profile what they saw.

"Reid seems to have a familiarity with him." Rossi commented. "Reid allowed him to touch him without flinching. This is someone he knew."

"Was Reid seeing anyone?" Morgan asked. He had reason to suspect that Reid was gay, maybe bi even. Yet Reid had never mentioned that he was dating anyone to him.

"Well actually," J.J. said. "Reid was seeing someone." She felt slightly unsure about betraying a confidence, but this was about saving Spence. The team had to know.

CM************************************************************************

It was a few months after Reid and Hotch had given the lecture and they shared their first kiss. Reid had stopped into J.J.'s office. He looked at her for a moment then asked. "Do you have plans for lunch?"

"No I don't." J.J. said taking in his sad expression.

"Would you mind?" He asked.

J.J didn't need to be a profiler to see that Reid needed to talk. She didn't know what about.

They went to a restaurant not far and ordered lunch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" J.J. asked while they waited for their food.

"You know I don't know much about relationships." Reid began. "I can give you the psychology behind them, but in practice. . ."

"Is there someone you wanted to ask out?" J.J. went for what she thought was the obvious question.

"No actually I'm already seeing somebody." Reid said with a slight smile.

"Who is she? Where did you meet?" J.J. asked excitedly. She thought it was great that Reid was dating.

"Actually it's not a her, it's a him."

"O'" J.J. said a little surprised. She hadn't expected this off him. "Well, tell me about him."

J.J. read into Reid's face.

"Spence, he is treating you right. If not I'll get with Morgan right now and we will set this guy straight."

Reid shook his head quickly wanting to stop that train of thought. "He's been treating me right. Morals are very important to him. He would never do anything to hurt me."

"I'm sensing a but here. There is a problem, isn't there."

"Yeah"

"Come on Spence tell me."

"I've never really been in a relationship with someone. I was too young to date when I was in High School and in college I was focused on my studies I never went out accept in academic groups. This is the first real relationship that I have had."

"Why aren't you happy?" J.J. asked.

"I am happy with him, I just wish he would . . ." Spencer couldn't quite say the word. He would have to explain. "Right after we got together I told him that I was a virgin."

"How did he react?"

"He kissed me on my forehead." Reid rubbed his fingers over the spot on his forehead. "He told me that he respected that and he promised that he would never pressure me to do anything that I didn't want to do."

"He hasn't then" J.J. was starting to figure out where this was going.

"No," Reid answered starting to blush a little bit.

"But you're ready now."

"Yes I am." Reid answered. "I'm a little nervous and he's been more than patient with me. On our last date we were making out on his couch. He acted like he wanted more and I whispered to him that I was ready. He stopped and said that he didn't want to."

J.J. took a pause for a moment to consider her answer. She didn't want to steer Reid into the wrong direction. "Spence, listen to me. When you two are on your next date hold your ground and confront him. Let him know your feelings. Tell him exactly."

"What if he doesn't think I'm really ready? I want to, believe me I do."

"I know you are not forward, but maybe you need to be this one time. Reassure him that you want to share this with him."

J.J. and Reid finished their lunch. J.J. asked what Reid had his guy had done on dates.

Reid told him about going out to dinners and long talks while sitting on his couch. He told J.J. that he knew about his mother and his father.

That's how J.J. knew they had a close relationship. Reid wouldn't tell that to just anyone.

Later that day Hotch casually asked Reid if he wanted to come over to his house on Friday for dinner. He would cook dinner for the two of them. Reid agreed. It would give him a chance to talk with Aaron and find out exactly where their relationship was going.

Spencer arrived at Aaron's apartment. Spencer was greeted with Aaron in jeans and a pullover. It was rare to see him relaxed. He took Reid's chin and kissed him, smiling afterwards.

He took in how Aaron was looking at him, smiling. It was the look of adoration. Spencer returned the smile.

They sat down at the table. Aaron had prepared a nice dinner for just the two of them.

Aaron asked Spencer about the books that he had read that week. Whenever they talked like this Aaron did seem interested in what Spencer was telling him.

When dinner was over Aaron brought out the dessert. It was a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. He picked one of the strawberries and instead of eating it he offered it to Spencer.

Unsure, Spencer took the strawberries from Aaron's fingers and ate it. "Did you know that chocolate covered strawberries are considered an aphrodisiac?"

Aaron smiled. "I was hoping so." He then leaned in to kiss Spencer. He was light at first, but the kiss grew and became harder.

Spencer responded by placing his hands on Aaron's shoulders.

Their tongues danced with each other for several moments.

Spencer could feel the want in the kiss. Aaron wanted this as much as he did.

Aaron slowly pulled away. "I know the last time that we were along together you told me that you were ready."

"I am." Spencer reassured him.

"I didn't think your first time should be on some whim." Aaron explained. "I wanted it to be memorable." With that he took Spencer by the hand and led him into the bedroom.


	6. Together

Blossoming Nightshade – I hope you enjoy their night together. They are so cute I think.

Antigone21- Well, here's the night Aaron planned for Spencer

Maryhell – not yet, but will be revealed soon, he's unfortunately has to do to the team.

**Chapter 6 Together**

Aaron led Spencer into the bedroom. Both kicked their shoes off as they sat down on the bed. Aaron then cupped Spencer's chin in his hand and looked him in the eyes. "If you need to stop at anytime, all you need to do is say so."

He then kissed Spencer very gently. Aaron placed his tongue inside of his lover's mouth. He slowly massaged Spencer's tongue with his own. One hand was on Spencer's back, the other around his waist.

Spencer's body was responding the stimuli. He was moving himself closer to Aaron. This is what he wanted, to feel connected to Aaron.

Aaron broke off the kiss for moment. "You can touch me wherever you want." He resumed with the light kissing, slowly building it up.

After he said that, Spencer realized his hands were resting by his side. He wrapped one hand around Aaron's neck and the other he placed on his knee. This experience was completely new to him. He could feel his heart rate picking up speed.

Right now Aaron was taking in the taste of Spencer. He could taste the strawberries and not too surprising, the taste of coffee. Aaron brought his hand up to Spencer's chest. He ran it slowly down, unbuttoning his shirt as he went. With his front exposed, Aaron ran his hand along Spencer's bare skin.

Spencer pulled away from the kiss for a moment to moan. This was the first time he had been touched so intimately. Aaron's hand was warm against his skin and it made his entire body yearn for more.

Aaron took this opportunity to kiss along Spencer's neck. He mentally mapped out the areas that provided responses. Aaron then slipped off Spencer's shirt, letting it fall onto the floor. He then returned to Spencer's mouth, running his hands all along the newly exposed skin.

Spencer felt the warm hands on his skin. He wanted desperately to touch Aaron in the same way.

In an act of bravery, he brought his hands to the hem of Aaron's pull over. Spencer then ran his hands underneath the garment. He had to stop at first, amazed by the actual feel of Aaron's skin. He had not expected it to be so soft. Spencer ran his hands up Aaron's sides, taking the pull over up as he went.

Aaron lifted his arms to aid Spencer in removing his pull over. He hadn't expected Spencer to be so bold. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to encourage it. He gave Spencer a smile after the pull over was dropped next to Spencer's shirt.

Spencer stared at the body before him. He didn't know what to say. He was surprised. Spencer brought his hand to Aaron's chest and ran it attentively, slowly down his front.

After the pull over had been removed, Aaron sat there and let Spencer stare at his body. He didn't know what his new lover was going to think about it. Judging from expressions alone, Spencer clearly approved. He watched as Spencer placed his hands on his chest. "It feels good when you touch me." Aaron said approvingly.

At the end the two just laid on the bed. Aaron then turned to Spencer. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes." Spencer said smiling at Aaron. "I hope I was good for you."

"You were," Aaron answered. He took Spencer's chin in his hand. Aaron turned Spencer's face so he was looking at him. "I love you."

Aaron stared at the look of adoration in his lover's eyes.

"I love you too." He said.

Aaron and Spencer spent the entire weekend together. Most of the time was spent in the bedroom.

Monday morning, both returned to the office.

No one was the wiser to how the two had spent the weekend.

The first place that Reid went was to J.J.'s office. He wanted her to know how the weekend went.

"Well how did it go?" She asked when Spencer sat down at her desk.

"He surprised me." Reid said to her.

"Oh," J.J. asked hoping she was reading him right.

"Yeah, he made me dinner and then he told me how he didn't want my first time to be on some gut reaction. He wanted it memorable. We actually spent all weekend together. He told me that he loved me."

J.J. was ecstatic; she started grilling him about the details.

CM********************************

Coming up, Hotch tells the team the truth


	7. Revelations

No reviews, feel a little sad. I'll try to do better, here we go

**Chapter 7 Revelations**

"Spence is in love with him." J.J. told the team after she finished the story. "You should have seen him when he talked about him."

"And he never told you his name?" Prentiss said.

"No," J.J. replied. "I think this was something he was mostly keeping to himself."

"We need to find this person." Morgan said. "He could be involved or he could tell us something to help us find Reid."

"No," Hotch said all at once. "We don't."

"Hotch," Morgan said a little surprised at his supervisor. "You know he could possibly help us find Reid."

"I don't think that the person Reid is seeing has anything to do with his disappearance." Hotch said. He didn't want to betray Spencer, but he had to. It was time for the team to learn the truth.

"What would make you think that?" Rossi asked. He didn't understand how Hotch was acting right now.

"Because I spoke with Reid about it a while ago." Hotch explained. "He wasn't ready to come out yet that he was in fact gay. I reminded him that everyone would understand and support him. He said that when he was ready we would tell everyone."

The team stared at Hotch, the realization was dawning on all of them.

"The truth is that I love Spencer." Hotch confirmed their thoughts. "We have been in love with each other for a while."

Morgan's face went wide in shock. J.J. gasped along. Prentiss gave a small smile. Rossi was shaking his head, how did he miss this?

Everyone on the team had their questions. But those could wait. They needed to focus on this case and on finding Reid.

"Okay," Prentiss began, being the first to compartmentalize. "Did you ever mention Louis Simmons to him?"

"Yes, I told him what had happened, but I didn't give him the name. It was after we recovered Catie Hale. Spencer said he saw something in my face after we found her. I told him what had happened and that's how he knew."

Morgan was next. "What about the suits and these pictures?"

"I never saw these." Hotch said walking over to the suits. "He never wore anything like this, even when we went out. He always wore those same sweaters or vests. He never talked about them or owning anything like them."

"What about those pictures?" Rossi asked. "They hold some kind of significance for the Un-Sub."

Hotch pulled up a memory from a while back. "We were sitting at a restaurant having dinner. This photographer was walking around asking couples if they wanted pictures. She came up to Spencer and me."

He paused for a moment digging into his wallet. "Spencer was really nervous when he first saw the camera, before she even made it to our table. When she asked he seemed almost scared. I promised him no one would see it, but us. After the picture was taken, he told me that he never liked having his picture taken."

Hotch reached into his wallet and pulled out the photograph showing it to the team.

The team stared at it, profiling it.

Hotch had his arm around Reid, smiling. Reid was smiling too, leaning into Hotch. To anyone this would just be a picture of a couple. The profilers though could see the nervousness inside of Reid. He was literally trying to tuck himself into Hotch.

Prentiss took the picture and thought about the shots of Reid in the suits. In the pictures with the suits it appeared that he was calm and relaxed. "He didn't seem to show any anxiety in the photos the Un-Sub left."

"I wonder why the change?" J.J. said.

"I'll go check the photos in Garcia office," Morgan said. He then turned to Hotch, "you know she's going to be mad about being the last to know about you and Reid."

"No she won't." Prentiss said. "She told me she suspected something a while back. I made her promise not to snoop."

Hotch managed to hold his poker face. He did wonder though as to what had tipped her off.

"Garcia said that if she was right, you two made a cute couple." Prentiss said assuring Hotch that Garcia was fine with it.

"Thank-you," Hotch said. He then turned to Morgan. "Go ahead and tell her. All of you deserve to know the truth."

Morgan went to Garcia's lair with the picture.

When Morgan entered Garcia had several pictures and documents running on her screens.

"Come to give me something tasty, my chocolate god?" Garcia batted her eye lashes at Morgan.

Morgan took a seat, "I just wanted to let you know that you were right." He said passing the picture of Hotch and Reid to Garcia.

Garcia took the picture and stared at it for a moment. "They are so cute together. Why didn't they tell me?"

"The team cornered Hotch." Morgan explained. "Reid wasn't ready to come out yet. They're in love."

Garcia still looked at the photo. "Hotch still could have came to me. I could have helped Reid get out of his closet." She looked a little steamed. "If I wasn't so worried about Reid right now I would give him a good sturdy lecture about not letting me in on things."

"No one can see this," Morgan said taking the picture back. "I needed to compare facial expressions with the ones the Un-Sub left."

Morgan looked at the pictures the Un-Sub had left and compared it to the one of Reid and Hotch. Reid didn't show anywhere near the same amount of nervousness in those pictures compared to the one of him and Hotch. "You see how nervous he looks here," Morgan said to Garcia. "He doesn't have any anxiety in these photos."

Garcia looked at the two. "I believe you are right my lovely. I'm running a search on the pictures and facial recognition. I will tell you as soon as I know anything."

Morgan went back to tell the team.

After Morgan had left, Hotch then turned back to the suits. He wondered again what would possess Spencer to wear something like that.

Rossi went over to the white board and started writing. "We need to reexamine this Un-Sub."

Prentiss was first "First off he knows Reid, this is someone from Reid's past. The suits were important to him in some way. That's why they weren't thrown on the floor with the rest of his clothes."

"He knows about Georgia. He knows the Hankel case, just like any of us would." Hotch added. "He had to have gotten information about that somewhere."

"He knew Spence was Henry's Godfather." J.J. added.

"I don't display my middle name." Prentiss said. "He knew about you Hotch."

"He literally wants to give something specific to each of us." Rossi said. "With Morgan it was that bomb and J.J. with Henry."

Hotch was agreeing with Rossi. "Prentiss was the picture and her middle name. Out of all of us he could have called, he called Garcia to tell her to check the computers. He knows all of us, and things about us."

"This is the Fisher King all over again." J.J. said. "I suppose Rossi will be next."

"I'll call Bennington and see that Diana is safe." Hotch said. "We won't put her into protective custody until we are sure." He quickly left for his office. The number for Bennington was in his office.

He knew Spencer had told his mother some time ago about him and Hotch. Diana had been understanding and had reassured her son that she did love him.

When he got back Morgan was back in the office. The team was going over how the Un-Sub could have possible found out these things about them.

"Garcia took the news pretty well. She's happy for both of you." Morgan said to Hotch handing him back his photo.

Hotch tucked it away into his wallet.

They continued to discuss how this Un-Sub could have known about him. They also wondered if it was possible that he could know about Hotch and Reid's relationship.

"When was the last time that you and Reid were together?" Rossi asked.

"Two weeks ago." Hotch answered. "Spencer was upset. He had called his mother and was talking with her. Something had set her off and she started having one of her episodes. He said he could hear the nurses restraining her on the other end. Diana was calling out to him to save her."

The team just let Hotch talk.

"He came over and we sat down on the couch together after Jack went to bed. He ended up spending the night."

"How does Jack take to Reid?" Prentiss asked.

Hotch shook his head. "At first he was a little standoffish about it. After Spencer started to engage him a little bit, Jack came around. Now he's Uncle Spencer."

The team talked with Hotch about his relationship with Spencer. Hotch described how at first they were dating and enjoying each other's company.

After Foyet and Hailey's death the relationship had changed.

Because they knew Foyet could possibly be watching them, Spencer and Aaron limited the time that they spent together. But they were there for each other as both of their wounds healed.

That was how Hotch had found that Reid had not been cleared to fly. He had gone over to Spencer's apartment to see him and had found the file on his table.

After they had returned from the case, Spencer had reminded Aaron that he had been told he couldn't fly or be around loud noises after the explosion in New York. Spencer was only following his example.

They had agreed to just let it go.

When Hailey was killed by Foyet and Aaron became a single-dad, Spencer was at his side.

Spencer understood what it was like growing up without a father. He had told Aaron that he should spend his free time with Jack. But reminded him that he would always be there for him.

The team took in what Hotch had told them. It was all they could do right now as they waited for the Un-Sub to make contact or for Garcia to find something for them.

CM****************************************************************

Coming up:

Garcia all at once started seething. "That MONSTER!" She openly declared to the world.

The team looked at Garcia, they saw her shoulder's shaking. "You were right about your profile, about the Un-Sub being in love with Reid."

"You found said you found something." Morgan said gently. "Talk to us Baby-Girl."

Garcia kept her head down. She felt like she was dirty for finding this out and telling the team. "I know who the Un-Sub is." Garcia said. "I know why he took Reid. I know what was so important about those damn pictures."


	8. The Pictures

In honor of my second favorite holiday, I am posting the next chapter

EC – Well here's the next chapter

Why Am I Your Plan B – Nope, not stopping, unless I stop getting reviews

Maryhell – I figured it would sink in later the team just wants to find Reid

Odst-survivor – Well here we go

**Chapter 8 The Pictures **

William Reid finished up the file he was working on. He wasn't feeling particularity well so he was staying at home and working from his computer. He pushed back from the computer for a moment his eyes were a little sore.

Felix, his cat, had taken advantage of him moving and jumped into his lap. Felix looked at William, demanding attention. Dogs have masters, cats have staff. William thought as he petted the cat. He had been more active since the cancer went into remission.

After providing Felix with the attention that he demanded, William decided to check his personal emails. He saw the usual forwards and a few solicitations. He clicked the delete button on those.

William stopped when he saw one that said spencerreidbau. Thinking that it might be from Spencer he opened it.

'_Hey Dad I thought you should see this_.' William didn't think anything of it when he opened the link that was attached to the email. It was to a video.

William could tell that it was old, probably from a VHS that had been transferred. It was a bunch of teenagers He continued to watch. His eyes grew wide as he saw the video play on.

At the end he reached for his phone and looked through his contacts and found Spencer.

The team was sitting at the desk working on the profile when Reid's phone went off. Rossi looked to see who it was. "It's Reid's father."

The phone went to voicemail. As soon as it did the phone started ringing again.

"He's persistent." Rossi said wondering if something was wrong.

Hotch took the phone and answered it. "Mr. Reid," he said solemnly.

"Who the hell is this? Where is my son?" William Reid demanded.

"I'm SSA Hotchner. I'm Spencer Reid's boss. Was there a reason that you are calling him right now?" Hotch asked calmly. He was wondering if the Un-Sub had contacted him too.

"I need to talk to my son, where is he?" William was working to keep himself calm.

Hotch knew he had to tell William the truth. "Mr. Reid, I am sorry to tell you this over the phone. Reid was abducted yesterday."

"Abducted? Are you sure?"

"The Un-Sub that took him as made contact with us." Hotch explained.

"What does he want? Money? If so I will get it." William said.

"No, he doesn't want money. He is trying to play a game with us. Why did you call just now?"

There was a pause on the other end. "I received an email from Spencer with a video attached to it." William explained. "I was hoping for an explanation. I suppose I have it now."

"Has Reid sent you emails before?" Hotch asked.

"No, he hasn't. I gave him my email on my card when he was here in Vegas. I told him he could contact me whenever he was ready to. I remember he put it in that bag of his."

"You said there was a video in the email. What was it?" Hotch needed to know.

"A video from when Spencer was younger." William answered.

Hotch knew they needed to see that video. "Mr. Reid, would you be willing to send us that video. It could help us in building a profile and finding your son."

William Reid appeared to be thinking about it for a moment. "Will you give your word as an FBI Agent that seeing this video will help you find my son?"

"Yes, you have my word." Hotch said. He gave William the email address to Garcia's computer.

"Agent Hotchner, when you find Spencer tell him that I love him and that I am sorry for that." William Reid said before hanging up the phone.

Prentiss called Garcia. "The Un-Sub sent Reid's dad an email. He's forwarding it to you."

"I'll be there when it comes in." Garcia said. "I . . . I have something for you." She said before hanging up.

"That's strange." Prentiss said hanging up the phone. "Garcia said she had something for us."

"Something?" Morgan asked. That didn't sound like his Baby-Girl.

Garcia came into the office a moment later. Morgan noticed she looked almost on the edge. She quickly sat down at the computer. "This is the exact same email that the Un-Sub used to send us that link." She said as she opened up the new email and sent the newest link to the big screen.

The team stared at the image. The video was poor. The shooting was amateur at best. It looked like a football field with a field house. A guy who only looked to be about seventeen was standing there on screen with a teenage girl.

"Ready for this." The teenage boy said to the person holding the camera. "Little brat is about to get what he deserves. Keep that thing rolling."

There was some cheering off screen. The camera moved over to a crowd of teenage boys. Some of them were in sports jackets.

"Here he comes, quite down." The obvious leader ordered.

The team watched as a small kid, far too young to be in high school, came into view.

Morgan thought about it for a moment, a field house by a football field.

The small kid came into view again. He had glasses and long messy hair.

Reid when he was twelve. Morgan thought. Not this, someone actually recorded this?

"Turn this off, Baby Girl." Morgan said. The video still played. He reached over to Garcia's computer. "Garcia, I said shut it off."

Garcia turned off the video and removed the image from the large screen.

"Son of a Bitch." Morgan said out load.

"Morgan, what was on that video?" Rossi asked.

"Reid never told you about the football team when he was in school." Morgan said looking at Hotch.

"I know they bullied him, he gave me some incidents, but I don't think he told me everything." Hotch answered.

Morgan turned his back to the team in order to get his emotions under control. He then turned around and addressed the team. "Reid, he told me this in confidence back when we were working the Savage case in Texas. He could relate to Owen because he knew the kind of abuse that bullies put out. I guess Reid didn't know that he was being recorded."

"Now it's posted on the web." Rossi said not believing this. "He wanted William Reid to see the injustice that was done to his son."

"I recognize this site." Garcia said. She still looked almost ready to cry. "It's used to post bullying. Cyber crimes have shut it down a number of times, but it keeps popping back up."

Prentiss caught on immediately to Garcia's face. J.J. saw it too.

Garcia all at once started seething. "That MONSTER!" She openly declared to the world.

The team looked at Garcia, they saw her shoulder's shaking. "You were right about your profile, about the Un-Sub being in love with Reid." She said to them. "But he's nothing more than a monster for this."

"You found said you found something." Morgan said gently. "Talk to us Baby-Girl."

Garcia kept her head down. She felt like she was dirty for finding this out and telling the team. "I know who the Un-Sub is." Garcia said. "I know why he took Reid. I know what was so important about those damn pictures."

The team let Garcia have a moment before she began explaining to them what was going on.

"Well, we all do things we aren't proud of, especially in college." Garcia started, "Reid was in debt. He had grants and student loans, but we know those only go so far. He was also taking care of his mom. He needed money."

"What are you trying to tell us?" Prentiss asked.

"Reid got work as a model."

"A model," J.J. asked surprised.

"That's what those pictures were and there's more." Garcia explained. She pulled up a small sample of the different pictures she had found.

"The artist's name is Jacob Clements. He did photos and paintings. He had done several shots of Reid in different poses. He even had him model for some of his paintings."

Garcia showed some of Clements paintings that he had used Reid to model for.

"I didn't think he had it in him." Morgan commented looking at the pictures.

Hotch didn't think Reid had it in him either, but he had to admit, Spencer looked good.

"Well apparently my baby had something." Garcia continued. "Clements rose while these were on display. He made a lot of money off of Reid. Then all at once they stopped. If they would have continued at that rate they were at, Reid would have all his debts paid off and then some."

"He stopped before he had a chance to pay off all of his bills." Prentiss said.

Garcia nodded.

"I wondered what attracted Reid to Clements." Rossi said. "Reid really isn't into art."

"Clements' IQ and background." Garcia explained. "He has an IQ of 175. He has a Masters in Math and was on his way to a PHD in it. Clements did write ups on computer languages and programming. I read pieces of his work, quite brilliant."

"If he's that familiar with computer languages and programming, that would make him a capable hacker." Morgan asked.

"Yes it would." Garcia said. "He was set for academic brilliance, but he gave it all up for his art. I think that's how he might have attracted Reid. He was able to talk with Reid."

"This would defiantly make him our Un-Sub." Rossi said.

"There's more too." Garcia said. "I would like to add that Clements lived in England when he was a kid and was born on 5 November."

"Guy Fawkes day." Prentiss said. That explained the mask.

They now had their Un-Sub.

"I'll call Bennington again and see if Diana might remember the name." Hotch said. He left for his office to see if her doctor would talk to her.

He knew that Diana did care about her son. She was willing to go off her medication just so she could remember what happened and provide Spencer with the answers he needed. Hotch also knew that Spencer told her everything.

"I haven't found an address or anything for Clements yet." Garcia said. "I know he needs to be local. I'm going to keep searching."

Hotch sat down at his desk and called Bennington. Dr. Norman had been expecting him to call back with news. Hotch told him about Jacob Clements. He wanted to know if Reid told Diana why he quit working for him.

After hanging up Dr. Norman walked over to Diana.

"Diana, I wanted to talk to you about your son." Dr. Norman said sitting down.

"I know he's in trouble again," Diana said moving the book she was reading aside. "What do you need?"

"Do you know the name Jacob Clements?" Dr. Norman asked.

The doctor immediately saw the change in Diana. "If he touched my son again, I'll kill him."

"Diana, please tell me what happened." He said trying to calm his patient. "I will tell his team so they can do what they need to do."

After a moment Diana calmed herself. "He gave Spencer a job while he was in school. He even bought him some new clothes as gifts. Spencer sent me a picture of him in a suit that man had bought him. I warned Spencer to be cautious about him."

"Did Clements do something to him?" Dr. Norman asked despite a slight fear of the answer.

"Yes," Diana answered. "Spencer wrote me and told me that Clements had kissed him. He promised me that he wasn't going to go near him again."

Dr. Norman called back Agent Hotchner and let him know what had happened.


	9. The Abduction

Odst-survivor – Here is a bit more concerning him

Flowerfairy30 – Since you were so intrigued. . .

Why am I Your Plan B – Here is the answer to your question . . .

Bb – Hope you still like it after seeing what is coming up

Nae – thank you, I tried to stick with it, but it sucks the team found out like this I think

Casey459 – a few chapters left and Jacob is going to do some nasty things here soon

Nette0602 – thank you for your several reviews, including chapter 6, I had been worried.

CM*************************************************************

**Chapter 9 The Abduction**

Reid was lying on the bed half asleep. He tried guessing how much time had passed. How long had he been asleep? How long it had been since he was taken by Jacob Clements?

Also, how stupid could he have been?

He remembered every detail of his abduction.

Frank's Subs was usually a good place to grab a sandwich and leave without much of a hassle or line. He grabbed the bag and was headed back to his apartment.

"Spencer," he heard his name called out.

Reid turned and looked to see who it was. He couldn't believe it when he saw it. No, it couldn't be.

He was old now. He looked different.

"Jacob." Reid said calmly.

"I didn't know if you would recognize me or not?" Jacob said in a friendly tone. He ran his hands through his now thin grey hair.

"What do you want?" Spencer asked, remembering their last encounter.

"I just want to talk." Jacob said in a very peaceful manner. "I came to DC for a show. I heard you were here, I thought I would see you, one last time. Maybe I could talk with you for a moment."

"Alright talk." Reid said keeping up the defensive.

"I heard the FBI accepted you." Jacob began.

"Yes they did." Reid said proudly.

"I'm glad," Jacob said with I smile. "I met what I said back then. They would be idiots if they didn't accept you. I'm not parked far away, let me drive you home. It's the least I can do."

Reid thought about it and accepted the offer. He was no longer Jacob's type. There shouldn't be any danger.

They walked down the street together for a ways. Jacob indicated a blue Mazda. Reid got into the rental car and sat down, buckling himself in.

Jacob went around to the driver's seat. Reid didn't even see Jacob draw the gun. "Don't move." He said holding the gun where Reid could see it. "Look down at the consol, you see that picture there?"

Keeping calm, Reid leaned over so he could look in the catch at the counsel. Inside was a picture of Henry.

"That's your godson, isn't it?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Reid answered. He knew that there was no use in lying. It was quite brilliant actually. Jacob had managed to make Henry a hostage with just a photograph. Reid remained silent as Jacob spoke.

"I left a surprise for his mother. Cooperate with me and I will see that she is warned about it ahead of time."

Reid looked at Jacob. If there was one thing about him, he got what he wanted.

"What do you want?" Reid remained calm.

"Handcuff yourself around the door handle." Jacob said holding out a set of handcuffs.

Reid did what he was told. He took the cuffs and put them on himself, remaining calm. He was really starting to wish he had called Aaron tonight or that Aaron had called him.

After Reid was secured, Jacob reached over and took his gun. He placed that in his lap. He then took Reid's bag. He dug out the cell phone and turned it off. He then tossed everything into the back.

"We're going to go for a little drive." Jacob said. "I recommend that you relax for it." Jacob locked out the doors and the windows. He then pulled out of the parking spot and started driving.

Reid watched the streets they turned on. He wanted to at the least know where he was. He also knew he had to let Jacob feel like he was in control. Reid didn't talk to him, he only let Jacob speak.

Jacob talked about everything that had happened after Spencer had "left" him. The way he was talking it sounded like they were old friends.

After driving around for a half hour, they came to neighborhood that Reid knew was not the best. It was considered a high crime area. This wasn't usually Jacob's choice. He had always had money thanks to his family.

Jacob came to a building that had a garage in the basement. Jacob parked the car in a secluded area.

"Are you familiar with the case of Catherine Genovese?" Jacob asked Reid very calmly.

Reid was familiar with the case. It was a standard for sociology classes. Genovese had arrived home to her Queens apartment. There she was stabbed several times over the course of 30 minutes by a serial killer, eventually causing her death. The killer had been spooked off twice, but had returned to finish the job. The attack was overheard by 38 of her neighbors; nobody called the police or came to help her.

"Yes," Reid answered.

"Then you know the mentality of people. You know the types that live in this area." Jacob said as he undid one of Reid's wrists. He quickly put the cuff back on him.

Jacob got out and opened up Reid's door. He placed a jacket over Reid's wrists to cover the handcuffs. "We're going to walk up slowly and without incident. If you try anything, or try to tell someone one I will have to shoot them and you. I know that beautiful mind of yours does remember that Agent Jareau is currently in danger and completely unaware of it."

The two walked silently up the stairs that were in the back of the building. They didn't come across another a person while they walked. On the third story they stepped out into the hallway. Jacob took Reid into one of the rooms and closed the door.

Has soon as the door closed, Jacob smacked Reid. In an instant he was then on top of him. He clearly learned how to fight as of late.

Reid found himself gagged and blindfolded. After he was secure, Jacob carried Reid over to a bed. From there he began to tie him up with rope to the posts of the bed.

"I'm sorry it had to come down to this." Jacob said. "I really didn't want to do it this way. I know you would have argued with me."

Reid listened to Jacob. He suspected on where this was going.

"When someone enters into a situation or lifestyle they become accustomed to it. In their minds they consider it natural. I'm sure you understand the cult mentality. Has well has the deprogramming that goes with it." He continued on with his rant.

Deprogramming is not considered a reliable method of removing someone from a cult. Reid thought as Jacob went on and on. Exit counseling has proven more effective over the years.

Jacob caressed Reid's cheek. "The FBI, they have ruined you. You have grown so accustomed to them. You think they love you. You think you need to stay. They have made you into what they wanted, not what you are. You're better than them Spencer and I wish I could make you understand that."

Reid shook his head no. He knew the team cared about him. They were going to find him.

"I have to go, but I promise I will be back." Jacob said.

After Jacob left, Reid tried to undo the ropes. It was no use; he was stuck there until the team managed to find him.

Jacob came back over an hour later.

"Spencer, I am very ashamed of you right now." Jacob stated. "That apartment you rented was atrocious. How can you live like that?"

Reid didn't respond to Jacob he remained still. It wasn't like he could have talked anyway.

"Get some sleep. I'll be contacting your team in the morning. It's time that they understand how much they have mistreated you. I will also be having some fun with them. I can't believe you willingly got involved with those people."

During the night, Reid just laid still on the bed, eventually going into an uneasy sleep. He thought about what Jacob might do to his team and to him. He knew it was futile, but he had always had wished he had never gotten involved with Jacob in the first place.

The truth was that he never told anyone. Not Gideon, not even Aaron about Jacob. He came close a few times to telling Aaron, but had always backed away. Not even his mother knew the full story.

Reid had only told his mother that Jacob had given him a job, something he really needed. In truth the modeling was not that hard, the only thing he had to do was wear what Jacob had given him to wear and then stand where he was told to. It really wasn't that difficult. The money was good.

That had all changed after that night.

Jacob had taken Reid out to dinner to celebrate after an opening. His recent collection was selling far better than expected. At the end of dinner Jacob told Reid that he wanted to give him a bonus, Jacob said he knew that Reid had expenses to take care off.

Reid accepted it and they had gone back to his apartment.

At his apartment, Jacob poured himself and Reid some champagne to celebrate. They sat on the couch and talked. The conversation had been on what Reid was doing in school. Something that Jacob had always taken an interest in.

He started leaning in closer, then without warning, Jacob grabbed Reid by the arm and leaned in to kiss him.

Reid may not have been a profiler at that time, but he knew if he didn't fight back or say something, it would go further.

He fought Jacob off. Then in probably the most direct voice he had ever used before in his life, Reid told Jacob that he didn't want to see him anymore.

That had been the end or so Reid thought. Now he was taken hostage by him.

Reid knew the profile already. Jacob had stalked him and most likely his team as well. He waited for the right time and then took him. In Jacob's mind he considered himself rescuing Reid from the abuse that the FBI had put him through. He was doing it out of love.

To Jacob, Reid was a creation of his. Something he owned his obsession.

Reid would wait for an opportunity to make a move or for his team to find him.

Jacob woke up early, before Reid did. By the time he got back Reid was awake. He was lying on the bed listening for his captor.

"I just went out and saw your team." Jacob said when he came back in. "We're going to make contact with them later. Don't think you're going to pass messages to them like you did in Georgia."

Reid's heart started beating. Jacob knew about Georgia. This only continued to prove his theory true. Jacob had stalked him and his team. He wondered what all Jacob had discovered.

Jacob continued to talk calmly with Reid. "You know you were always my greatest creation." Reid could hear Jacob moving things around and typing on a computer. "Looks like its time. I better not see any movement from you."

Reid listened as Jacob called Garcia. He remained still as Jacob talked to the team, hoping the team would see him as relaxed. He didn't know if Jacob would be able to see him or not. He had figured that Jacob was sending the scene to Garcia's computer.

When he mentioned Aaron though, that's when he became angry. How did he find out about that? It took him prying to get the truth from Aaron. Reid still managed to remain calm.

Jacob left again and then came back.

Reid felt Jacob remove his gag and tell him that it was only water. The young Agent forced himself not to flinch in case the team was watching. They had to know this was someone from his past.


	10. A Proposition

Maryhell – I am afraid this is about to get a little worse

Casey459 – I got asked how Reid was taken, so I thought I would put that in and I don't think you are going to enjoy this chapter too much.

To all, I know this chapter is a little long, it just didn't seem right to cut it.

Chapter 10 A Proposition

After he gave Reid the water Jacob went to his easel. He set up his paints and prepared to work. Reid listened to the familiar sounds of the brush against the canvas.

"I've never been able to paint the same way since you left me." Jacob said to Reid. "Do you know why that is?"

Reid remained silent. He wasn't going to give any indication of interest to Jacob.

"You were my muse. With you I could create" Jacob said. "What you provided me no one else has been able to." He then turned to Reid. "Do you know why I have taken you now?"

Reid shook his head. He was sure that he was about to find out the stressor that set Jacob off.

"I'm sure your friend, Penelope Garcia, that is such a beautiful name by the way, will find the reason soon enough. I gave your team enough clues to figure out who I am." Jacob got up and walked over to Reid.

Jacob took Reid's hand into his own. Reid continued to resist his urge to fight. "I'm dying. They say I have less than a year left. I went through treatments already, but they didn't do anything except make me worse."

He moved closer. "In all my years I've never created anything that I would consider my greatest piece. Da Vinci he had the Mona Lisa. Corat, Woman with the Pearl. But me, no, I never have."

Jacob climbed onto the bed and straddled himself over Spencer. "You were my greatest and I need you to fill me again. One last time, Spencer."

It wouldn't have taken a genius to realize what was about to happen.

He hovered over Reid, looking him over, taking in the sight. "Nothing else more. We see each other as we are."

Yes, Reid thought. A narcissist hebophile with an obsessive fixation.

"Rest, now." Jacob said afterwards. He took a blanket and laid it gently over Reid tucking him in.

Afterwards he went back to his painting. "This will be my greatest work." Jacob declared. "You were my muse and my inspiration."

Reid laid on the bed unmoving, he went to a place in his mind that was logical. There were no emotions here. Jacob didn't exist here. He stayed like that keeping all of his feelings at bay.

It was an hour until Jacob was done with his painting. "I think it is my greatest work. It will be famous." He said to Spencer. "I'm going to go see your team now. Maybe they will appreciate you more now."

Reid listened to the door closing and being locked. Jacob was gone. Alone finally Reid just laid there and cried.

CM*******************************************************************

After talking with Dr. Norman, Hotch went back into the conference room.

The team was in the conference room waiting.

"Jacob Clements made a pass at Reid." Hotch said. "That's why he stopped working for him. Diana said that Clements bought Reid clothing as a gift."

"That's what those suits are," Rossi said. "Gifts from him. That's why they weren't thrown on the floor."

"I wonder what possessed Spence to even keep them." J.J. commented.

Morgan grabbed the remote from desk table. He played the security footage from Reid's building. "We found Clements here going into Reid's building a little more than an hour after he left Frank's. Here he is coming out half an hour later."

Hotch stayed solemn as he watched the footage.

"I've started a geographic profile." Prentiss said from the map board. "I figure an hour's distance from Reid's building will put him in this circle." She pointed to an X she had made. "This is where the pictures were found." The X was inside the circle.

"Clements would be holding Reid somewhere in there then." Hotch said looking at the map.

"Garcia is looking for anything that belongs to Clements or his family in that area." Morgan said. "We know he has to be somewhere he can hold Reid and have the power to run the computers."

Garcia was shaking her head as she called Morgan. "There's nothing I can find that has Clements' name or his family name."

"Keep looking, Baby-Girl." Morgan said. "I know you can find something."

"I wasn't done yet." Garcia said.

The entire team listened to what Garcia had to say. "I can tell you a possible stressor. Clements is dying. He has gone in for cancer twice, both times the treatment failed."

"That definitely qualifies as a stressor." Prentiss said. She was ready to find this guy.

Rossi's phone rang. "Looks like you were right." Rossi said to J.J. "I'm next. He answered the phone, placing it on speaker. "Rossi."

Morgan called Garcia to trace the call.

"Hello, Agent Rossi. I just finished your book, Deviance."

"I didn't take you as being a true crime reader." Rossi said. "I thought you were more of an artistic type."

"You can thank Spencer for recommending the book to me. But you are right; it's not my usual reading. I am of the understanding that you are into art, though."

Rossi kept his calm. "Yes I am." He had decided that he was going to let Clements take the lead.

The team was analyzing what they heard.

"Religious based art, not surprising from a man raised to be a Roman catholic, your uncle is a priest I see." Clements said. "I've never really found much appeal, but some works though. . ." He didn't finish his sentence. He was interrupted by a dog in the background.

"You know guard dogs are very old fashioned form a defense, but still effective. I do agree with the monitored security system."

Realization dawned on Rossi.

Garcia called Morgan. "He's at Rossi's house."

"A little bit of silence. I'm sure you have realized where I am." Jacob said. "I'll be waiting right here for you. I really can't wait to meet all of you in person."

The call ended.

The team quickly moved out to Rossi's house. They put on their vests, not knowing what Clements had planned. The entire time Rossi was thinking about how ready he was to shoot this son of a bitch himself.

The team made it out to the house in record time. Rossi and J.J. went in from the front. Morgan, Hotch and Prentiss came in from the side.

Sitting on the front steps of the house the team came face to face with Jacob Clements. He sat calmly, hands on his knees. The Guy Fawkes mask and the long haired wig were by his side, along with Reid's messenger bag.

"Hello, Agent Rossi." Clements said as Rossi approached. "Agent Jareau."

"Nice to see you too." Rossi said keeping Clements attention on him.

Morgan made it around to the side and managed to tackle Clements.

Clements offered no resistance.

"Where's Reid you son of a bitch?" Morgan demanded as he cuffed Clements.

"No need for theatrics Agent Morgan. Clements said calmly. "I will be dealing with Agent Rossi for right now."

Rossi knew it was never a good idea to give any Un-Sub what they wanted, especially one like Clements. But considering the circumstances, this time he did. "Why don't you step back a moment." Rossi said to Morgan, giving the team a knowing look. He then turned to Clements. "Have a seat."

The team stepped away, letting Rossi and Clements have their privacy.

Clements sat down as easily as he could with his hands tied behind his back.

"What do you want?" Rossi said facing Clements.

"Reid's bag." Clements said nodding towards Reid's messenger bag. "There's something inside of there."

Rossi reached inside and pulled out a wrapped box. He opened it up and looked inside. It was a vial and a needle.

"Dilaudid." Clements said. "I assure you this did not come from Spencer. I acquired it on my own. You wouldn't believe the connections my family as. Well maybe you would."

Rossi stared at the vial and at Clements.

"If you want to know the location of Spencer Reid Agent Aaron Hotchner must take a dose in front of me and the rest of the team. If you think about tricking me it won't work. It will be from that vial and it will not leave my procession. I am a man of my word Agent Rossi."


	11. Interrogating Clements

CMFAN2009 thank you very much. I hope you like the interrogation.

Carlyxoxo Just a little bit more for you

odst-survivor It is Dialudid in there I am afraid.

maryhell This one is the average length for mine. Hope you enjoy

Casey459 I was afraid you wouldn't like what I did to Reid and Hotch. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter11 Interrogating Clements**

Rossi didn't say anything to Clements. He placed the package on the ground carefully and walked over to the team.

"What did he want?" Morgan asked.

Rossi kept his emotions calm. "He's willing to tell us where Reid is on one condition."

"What's that?" Hotch asked

"He has a vial of Dilaudid on him." Rossi said. "He said that Hotch has to give himself a dose of it in front of him and us."

"No way," J.J. said. "Spence would never forgive himself if you did that. Hotch you can't."

"I know he wouldn't want me to." Hotch said. "Spencer wouldn't want that for any of us."

Prentiss looked over at Clements. He was staring at the team with relative calm. "He honestly believes that we will not be able to find Reid without his help."

"Garcia hasn't managed to find anything on him." Morgan said. "We need to give her more time."

Hotch only took a moment to think about what the team would do. "We'll bring him in for right now. That way he have him in custody."

"He said the vial can't leave his side." Rossi added. "We'll keep that on him, so he won't think we're trying to trick him." He figured that they would use that in the interrogation.

The team nodded in agreement then walked over calmly to Clements.

"Did you make your decision, Agent Hotchner?" Clements asked calmly.

"Yes I did, to bring you in." Hotch said indicating to Morgan.

Morgan got Clements to his feet and walked him to the SUV. Meanwhile, Prentiss picked up the package with the vial. J.J. grabbed Reid's messenger bag and the mask and wig. They walked together towards the SUVs in silence.

Prentiss couldn't help but notice the smirk on Clements' face.

When they got to the SUV, Morgan made sure Clements was in and secure. Prentiss placed the package next to him where he could see it.

"I can assure you, Agents that I will not make any attempts at escape." Clements said after he was secured.

That didn't change the fact that both Morgan and Prentiss wanted to shoot him. They got into the SUV and drove back towards the FBI Building.

In the other SUV Rossi and Hotch were discussing tactics to use on Clements. There was no doubt that they would have to play into his narcisstic nature. Right now Clements wanted Hotchner. Rossi stated how it would be a good idea for Hotchner not to do the interrogation, because that would give him what he wanted.

"Who should do it then?" J.J. asked. She was trying to figure who on the team would be best.

"Prentiss." Rossi said. He went on to discuss that tactics that she should use.

After reaching the FBI building, Morgan and Prentiss escorted Clements into an interrogation room. Morgan then secured Clements into one of the chairs. He wasn't going anywhere soon. Once that was done, Prentiss and Morgan joined the rest of the team outside.

"We agreed that you would be the best one to do this." Hotch said to Prentiss. "You need to play into his nature. Convince him that he needs to tell us where Reid is."

Prentiss nodded. "I understand." She then opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm going to see if Garcia found anything." Morgan said heading to see his god given solace. He could use her cheerful nature right now. Morgan also didn't want to tell Garcia about Clements' "deal" over the phone.

J.J. went to get some water, leaving Rossi and Hotch alone.

"You better not be thinking about it." Rossi said.

"Thinking about what?" Hotch asked.

"Taking that stuff." Rossi said. "He was being truthful when he said what was in that vial. It is Dilaudid. Reid would never want you to have that."

"I won't." Hotch reassured Rossi. "We are going to break him and Garcia is going to help us find him."

The two continued to watch the interview.

Clements stared as Prentiss walked in. "Where's Agent Hotchner?"

"Busy, he'll be in later." She said calmly.

"Such a shame. I wanted to get to know him." Clements said. "I would like to know what Spencer was so attracted to."

"Why did you kidnap Agent Reid?" Prentiss asked folding her hands over the desk.

"I needed him." Clements answered.

"What did you need him for?" Prentiss asked.

Clements remained silent. He continued to stare down Agent Prentiss.

"I care about Reid." She finally said. "I saw those photos and those paintings of him. They were beautiful. You showed so much life in him."

Clements played right into Prentiss' line. "He made such a nice model, at first. Spencer never gave me any of the trouble that any of the other models did. Even when I asked him if he was willing to do a nude painting he didn't object. Then once I was around him more I saw how beautiful he actually was."

Rossi watched Hotch, he was surprised by the amount of restraint the team leader was showing.

In truth though, Hotch was fuming. He was Spencer was still underage when he started doing the modeling. He wanted to know how old he was when he did the nude. As far as he was concerned that was child pornography. Hotch could strangle Clements with his bare hands.

Prentiss kept herself calm. "I imagine you had fallen in love with him." She kept her voice and mannerisms sympathetic.

"Yes I did." Clements answered. "I would have taken care of him. He could have spent all the time he wanted with his studies. Spencer wouldn't have had to join the FBI or worked at all. I could have supported him."

"Did you let Spencer know how you felt?" Prentiss asked.

"I tried, I only scared him." Clements said looking away. "I should have known better. Spencer wasn't used to affection or someone offering love."

CM*****************************************************************

Morgan went into Garcia's lair.

"Did you find Clements?" Garcia asked hopefully.

"Yes, he was sitting on the porch waiting for us." Morgan said. "Prentiss is interrogating him now."

"Is she going to find out where Reid is?" Garcia said hopefully.

"She's going to try." Morgan said. He took a seat and tried to give the news as gently as he could. "Clements offered us a deal. If Hotch willing takes a dose of Diludid he will tell us where Reid is."

Garcia's face went completely white. "No, there is no way. I won't let him. I'll find something first." She said turning back to her computer.

"What have you found so far?"

"Clements family is disgustingly rich. They have investments, off shore accounts, so far everything appears to be legal. It's old money. Jacob is nothing more than a trust fund baby. It would take us six months to make what he does in a month."

"Talk about taxation of the wealthy."

"Believe it or not the family reportedly pays more than what they need to. They give to charities. The entire family is based in Nevada and Colorado. There are no family connections out here. There is nothing in this area that belongs to him, or his family."

"What about aliases? He had to get a hold of Reid somehow. He needed some place to keep him."

'I'm not going to stop looking." Garcia vowed. "I know he has to be somewhere."

Morgan leaned over and gave Garcia a hug. "I know you will find him."

After Garcia got back to work Morgan walked back to the interrogation room. He saw Prentiss still talking to Clements.

Right now Prentiss and Clements were discussing how good of a person that Spencer was and how the FBI didn't deserve him. Prentiss was agreeing with Clements. She told him about how awful of a friend she was. Out of all the years she had known him, she had never seen where or how he lived. Prentiss just let Clements lead the interrogation.

Morgan just shook his head as he listened. He knew nothing that Prentiss was saying was true.

"Why, out of everyone on the team does Agent Hotchner have to take the dose?" Prentiss finally asked Clements.

"Didn't he tell you about Spencer and him?" Clements said in a sarcastic tone, his anger was building though. "Spencer and your leader, "Hotch," they are a couple. He takes Spencer out to dinners and has him come over to his place. He doesn't deserve Spencer, none of you do. Agent Hotchner betrayed Spencer by letting him be taken by Tobias Hankel. If anyone deserves it he does."

Rossi watched Hotch. He was staying calm.

"What made you come after him all these years?" Prentiss asked resisting the urge to strangle Clements with her bare hands.

"I'm sure your tech analyst found out about my cancer." Clements said relaxing again. "I took some time to myself and thought about my life. I then started looking over pieces of my work and thought about Spencer."

The look of nostalgia was not lost on any of the profilers.

"That was the one time in my life I knew happiness. I had to find him again. I started to research him, to see what he was doing with his life. What I found made me sick. I found that video and then I found out about Georgia. I saw him for the first time in years at one of his NA meetings. Agent Hotchner should be punished for what he did to Spencer."

Hotchner continued to watch the interview. After he had gotten together with Spencer, he had asked him if he blamed him for what happened. Spencer had told him that it wasn't his fault and reminded him that he loved him.

"Prentiss is getting nowhere." Morgan said. "We need to shake him up."

"He's prepared for this." Rossi said. "He knew this was coming. Clements wanted to see us tortured first hand."

The others knew he was right.

Morgan's phone rang it was Garcia. "What do you got Baby-Girl?"

"It's a long shot, but it's possible I might know where Reid is."


	12. Finding Spencer

Casey459 – I don't know if this was the desired result, I hope it is enjoyable for you

Maryhell – She almost has it. . .

CMFAN2009 – I don't think anyone likes Clements. I ended up naming him after a guy I used to date, yes this is revenge on him.

Sorry for the tardiness in this chapter. I got caught up in school and a horrible cold. Yuck.

Anyway. .. for your enjoyment.

Chapter 12 Finding Spencer

"What do you mean by long shot?" Hotch asked. He was starting to become anxious, he wanted Spencer back.

"Clements had a business manager, Roy Abernathy." Garcia started. "Abernathy set up Clements with houses and showings for his art work. He recently bought three apartments inside of the zone Prentiss made."

"Are any of those with Clements' name?" Morgan asked.

"No, they are under Abernathy's initially because he set them up." Garcia said. "Abernathy has celebrity clientele and some organized crime clients."

"Is there any way to know which one belonged to Clements?" Morgan asked.

"Not that I can find. They're under synonyms. Robert Pilgrim, Jean-Louse Finch, John Yossarian. One of these has to be Clements." Garcia said. "I'm sending you the address now."

J.J. looked at the three addresses and marked them up on the map with the names.

Hotch couldn't see a way to profile the names. "We're going to have to find the manager. Can you send us his info?"

"If you mean in Bora Bora I can send you his hotel information." Garcia answered. "He's not scheduled to come back for two weeks."

"Thanks Baby-Girl." Morgan said hanging up. "Robert Pilgrim is from Slaughterhouse-Five."

"Jean Louise Finch is Scout's real name in To Kill a Mockingbird." Hotch added.

"John Yossarian is from Catch-22." Rossi commented. "All three are literary names."

"There's got to be a way we can get a search warrant for those three apartments." Morgan said.

"We don't have anything except the profile. But we would know if he was lying." Hotch said. He didn't want to, but he figured which address would be the most likely. He was going to do this.

Without a word, Hotch stormed into the interrogation room.

Prentiss looked at Hotch as he came in. She wondered why he was interrupting her interrogation.

"Tell us where Reid is." Hotch demanded.

"Reid, you always call him Spencer, don't you Aaron." Clements said calmly.

"Yes, I do call him that." Hotch confirmed. "Right now I am acting as his supervisor. I want to know where my Agent is."

"You know what you have to do to find that answer." Clements replied looking at the vial and the needle. "The entire team, Garcia included, in here and you take a dose. Then I will tell you where Spencer is."

Hotch looked at the team. "Prentiss find me a first aid kit. Morgan call Garcia, tell her to come in here." He took of his jacket and sat down next to Clements. Hotch then started to roll up his sleeve.

Prentiss kept her emotions calm as she got up and went to find the kit. Morgan stepped out and called Garcia.

Rossi looked at Hotch, he nonverbally vocalized his disapproval.

J.J. remained silent. She honestly didn't approve of this course of action.

After a minute Prentiss came back in with the kit, she set it besides Hotch at the table.

Garcia entered at the same time. She was clearly nervous. She wasn't accustomed to being around Un-Subs like the rest of team was. It was only the thought that Morgan was there and that Clements was handcuffed that kept her calm.

Hotch grabbed the tourniquet from the first aid kit and wound it around his arm. He then took out an alcohol wipe and cleaned his forearm.

The team remained silent as Hotch worked.

Clements held a look of complete calm. He was clearly enjoying this.

Hotch took the needle and removed it from its sterile case. He placed it inside the vial and drew some of the liquid into the syringe. Hotch then plunged the syringe slightly to let out the air. A few drops came out of the needle.

After a moment, Hotch brought the needle to his arm and placed it just over his skin, ready to inject himself.

Every member of the team wanted to stop Hotch from doing this, but they couldn't.

"Do it." Clements said looking at Hotch. "You know you deserve it."

Hotch guided the needle into his arm, but he held off on pressing the plunger.

Clements' eyes remained on Hotch. "Spencer is very beautiful you know, especially after we made love."

Garcia gasped and clung onto Morgan. That was the only thing stopping him from tackling Clements.

J.J. stood ready to strike at Clements for that. She managed to hold back the urge.

Prentiss watched J.J. in case she decided to attack. Rossi put his hands on Hotch to keep him back.

Clements looked to be completely content with himself for making that statement.

Hotch had managed to remain calm, despite his beating heart. "John Yossarian." He said followed by the address.

The look on Clements' face determined the answer.

Hotch looked at the team. "Go find Reid." He took the needle out of his arm and placed it back in its case. His plan had worked.

Rossi leaned down and whispered to Hotch. "Go with them. We'll take care of him." He said indicating Clements.

Prentiss and Rossi lifted Clements up and carried him out. They were going to enjoy seeing him put away.

CM**********************************************************************

Reid had tried counting from the time Clements had left. Not that it would do him any good, he didn't know the time prior to that. He was cold and he wanted nothing more to go home and lay down in Aaron's arms.

His mind concentrated on that. Spencer thought about him and Aaron sharing a gentle kiss. Jack would then come up and ask to play or for Spencer to do a magic trick. Spencer would always do magic for Jack.

Right now he wanted to play with Jack and look at his innocence. That was something not even Foyet could take away from him.

Spencer had told Aaron sometime ago that he had fallen in love with Jack. Aaron had been thrilled at the news. Jack was in fact fond of Spencer.

The thoughts of being with Jack and Aaron were interrupted by a banging on the door. He then heard a crash as the door was forced open.

"Reid." Morgan called out.

Reid's heart pounded. His team had found him.

A soft and gentle hand took his. He then felt another set of hands touch his face gently pushing off the blindfold and removing the gag.

Once his eyes adjusted to the light Reid looked to see who was there. J.J. had taken his hand before undoing the rope around his wrist. Morgan was cutting the rope around his ankles.

Aaron had removed the gag and the blindfold. He was now holding Spencer's chin in his hand.

Spencer looked into Aaron's eyes. They momentarily communicated their love for each other.

Aaron then went to Spencer's other hand and undid those ropes.

"Where are Rossi and Prentiss?" Reid asked.

"They are with Clements." Aaron answered.

Reid then turned to J.J. "Henry?"

"He's with Will." J.J. said. "Clements didn't hurt . . ." She stopped herself from saying anyone. She remembered what Clements had said in the interrogation room.

Reid's clothes were still on the floor and it was apparent that he was naked under the blanket.

"We're going to get you to a hospital to have you checked out." Hotch said.

Once Spencer was free he grabbed a hold of Aaron. He didn't care if Morgan and J.J. were there. He just needed to feel Aaron.

"It's okay. It's over." Aaron whispered to Spencer.

J.J. moved the blanket around Reid to cover his dignity.

"Let's get you to the hospital." Aaron said.

"No I don't need to." Spencer said.

"Reid you have to kid." Morgan said. "Clements told us what happened. You need to be checked out."

"He's right Spencer." Aaron said. "Let's go."

Spencer wrapped the blanket around himself. There was no point in even bothering with clothes. Getting off of the bed Spencer kept an arm wrapped around Aaron. He had already figured that Aaron told the team about their relationship because of this ordeal.

They could discuss it later.

"Wait I want to see it." Reid said before they left.

Reid turned and stared for at least three minutes at the painting.

It was a portrait of him. But he was in a crotched humbled position. It looked of a man dying. There was candle, nearing the end of its wax with him. In the corner was the name of the painting. Debitum Naturae.

"Debitum Naturae." Morgan said looking at the name.

"Debt of nature." Reid translated. "He called it his masterpiece."

"Let's get out of here kid." Morgan said. They guided Reid out of the building and to the SUV.

Spencer and Aaron climbed into the back. Aaron kept his arms wrapped around Spencer. "I'm going to make sure you're not there for long. Then you are going to come back home with me."

"My apartment?" Reid asked. "Clements said 'that apartment you rented was atrocious. How can you live like that?'"

"He trashed it." Morgan knew better than to lie to Reid.

"We're going to clean it up first for you." J.J. promised.

Aaron took Spencer's chin. "You can stay with me and Jack while your apartment is fixed."

"I'd like to stay with you and Jack." Spencer replied.


	13. Healing

Maryhell – yup he has Spencer back, now time for healing.

Oder-survivor – He still has one last thing he does to them

Gngrlvr1 – I hope you like the continuing portion

Megami Vanu – thank you

Casey459 – there is just a little bit more to come.

Chapter 13 Healing

Aaron woke up on Saturday morning and walked out into the living room.

Jack was sitting on the couch in his pajamas watching cartoons.

"Good Morning, Buddy." Aaron said.

"Good Morning, Daddy." Jack said back. "Is Spencer up yet?"

"Not yet." Aaron said making up a pot of coffee.

Spencer had stayed with Aaron the last couple of days. After the ordeal of the hospital examination and recounting the events that had happened, Spencer was both physically and mentally drained.

While Spencer was with Aaron, the entire team had gone to Reid's apartment and helped to clean it up.

Now it was ready for him and he was going to move back in this weekend. In truth Aaron would miss the company. But he also knew that Spencer had to move on with his life.

When the coffee was ready Aaron poured two cups. He walked one back into the bedroom.

Spencer was sprawled out on the bed. His face was smashed into his pillow.

Aaron took the coffee cup and placed it on the nightstand. He then brushed his fingers over Spencer's hair. Initially he had been shocked that Spencer had cut it, especially when he saw how short it was.

When they would make love, Aaron would run his fingers through that hair and hold onto it. The shorter hair now had given away to Spencer's eyes. Aaron now had a better view of his favorite feature on Spencer. Those beautiful orbs that held not only so much knowledge and insight, but love.

Spencer turned his head now exposing the side of his face. He wasn't ready to get up quite yet.

Aaron leaned down and kissed Spencer's cheek. "Time to get up he whispered." He said kissing him again, taking in Spencer's taste and smell. To Aaron, Spencer's kisses were coffee flavored. However his skin and his smell were different. Spencer had a sweet and salty taste and smell to him. Aaron had compared it to a type of trail mix.

After the ordeal with Clements, Aaron and Spencer had not had any romantic interludes or sessions. It was going to take some time before they would be intimate again.

When Spencer had come home, after the hospital examination, he had kept his emotions calm. Spencer had helped out with dinner and putting Jack to bed.

Afterwards Jack was asleep the two went to the bedroom. Spencer slipped into Aaron's arms and just stayed there. Neither one spoke, they just fell asleep.

The next day, after putting Jack to bed, Aaron told Spencer about his father.

"Your Dad called, while we were looking for you." Aaron began.

Spencer's mouth made a very familiar O shape. He didn't say anything for a moment. "Why did he call?"

"Clements made contact with him." Aaron explained. "He wanted to punish your father for abandoning you. He sent him a video of you when you were younger, being bullied."

Spencer turned his face away from Aaron as the painful memories of his youth flooded him. "Which incident?"

"The one you told Morgan about." Aaron answered. "He sent us the video,"

Spencer's face froze.

"No one on the team saw it." Aaron quickly said. "Morgan saw what it was and stopped it."

The young agent shook his head, grateful for his best friend. "My father saw it then."

"Yes he did. That's why he called. He told me to tell you that he was sorry about what happened and that he does love you."

Spencer responded by crawling into his lover's arms. "He doesn't know about us?"

"We'll tell when you're ready." Aaron replied. "And we will talk when you are ready."

Aaron kept his word and did not try to prompt Spencer into talking. He would do this in his own time.

As he watched his lover on the bed, Aaron thought about the night before.

Spencer had read Jack a story at bedtime. It sounded to Aaron like something that Diana would have read to Spencer as a child. He was going to ask him about it later.

It had made him think about Spencer's healing. What concerned him though was that Spencer hadn't spoken to him yet about the incident or Clements. He didn't even ask where Clements was being held.

Spencer flipped over onto his back. He appeared not to be making any movement to get up. Sometimes Aaron wondered how Spencer managed to get up in the morning without his help.

"I'll get breakfast ready." Aaron said leaving the coffee on the nightstand.

He went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Because it was the weekend, Aaron was making waffles with fruit for the three of them.

Aaron had just finished the waffles when Spencer emerged from the bedroom. It looked like he had taken a shower, even though he had just taken one last night. It wasn't uncommon after a sexual assault for the victim to feel "dirty," Aaron had known that.

With his coffee in hand Spencer plopped down next to Jack and was watching the cartoons with him.

The other thing that had concerned Aaron was the fact that Spencer had clung onto Jack. Aaron knew that Spencer was falling in love with him, even before Spencer had said anything. But it wasn't healthy what he was doing now. Instead of facing up what had happened to him, Spencer was coping by being with Jack.

Aaron was grateful that his son was providing some type of comfort to his lover, but he also knew that it wasn't right.

"Breakfast is ready you two." Aaron said setting the table.

Spencer and Jack eagerly came to the table to eat. Jack talked about school and his buddy Mike. They had a play date that morning.

After the breakfast was finished Aaron and Spencer dropped Jack off at Mike's house then headed towards Spencer's apartment.

Aaron parked in the building's lot then cut the engine. Spencer took a breath and got out of the car. Aaron got out at the same time. Together they walked with Spencer up to his apartment.

When they reached the apartment Spencer pulled out his key and unlocked the door. It would be better if he did this.

The two wordlessly stepped inside of the apartment.

The team had done a wonderful job of cleaning the place up. It looked better than it usually did.

Spencer strolled around his living room and then to his kitchen. It had already been assumed that Clements didn't steal anything when he ransacked the place.

After inspecting the kitchen Spencer made his way into the bedroom. He looked inside the closet at his collection of button shirts and sweaters. In the back he saw the two suits that he had gotten from Clements.

Aaron had followed right behind him when he went into the bedroom. He watched as Spencer pulled out the suits.

Spencer hung the suits on the door of the closet. He then sat down on the bed and looked at Aaron. "I . . . I should have told you."

Aaron sat down on the bed next to Spencer. He was going to let Spencer speak.

"I never told anybody about Clements, not even Gideon." Spencer began. "He was nice to me. We talked and he took me out to dinner a few times. He said that I was actually helping him out when I first started modeling for him. Aaron I needed the money."

"Clements took advantage of you. That's all there is to it." Aaron took Spencer's hand.

"I know. I realize that now." Spencer looked towards the suits.

Aaron took Spencer into a hug as he stared at the "gifts" from Clements. "We know that Clements bought these for you. The team didn't know why you kept them."

"I remember when Clements bought those for me." Spencer said. "He made sure that they fit right and everything." Spencer said. "Then after that night I didn't know what to do with them, so I just kept them. I thought I would just in case I needed a suit someday. Even then I couldn't and I didn't know what to do with them."

"What did happen?" Aaron asked. He still didn't know exactly what happened.

Spencer took a breath and told Aaron exactly what had happened.

Aaron just listened to what Spencer said.

"I know I shouldn't feel dirty, but I do." Spencer said wrapping his arms protectively around himself.

Aaron took Spencer's chin in his hand. He did this whenever he wanted to tell Spencer something or convey his love. "Spencer listen to me you are beautiful I love you."

"Show me." Spencer said.

Aaron accepted it as an invite and kissed Spencer. He kept it gentle just massaging his tongue with Spencer's.

Spencer had accepted the kiss and returned it. He wanted this, to feel Aaron.

The two laid down on the bed on their sides, neither one on top. They were equals.

Aaron ran his fingers through Spencer's hair and then drew them gently over his face.

Spencer closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of Aaron's fingers.

With his lover relaxed, Aaron kissed Spencer's forehead, then his cheek. He ended with a gentle kiss on the lips. "I love you." Aaron said to Spencer.

"I love you too." Spencer said.

The phone rang right then. Aaron looked at the caller, it was J.J.

"Hotch," Aaron said sitting up.

"I'm really sorry about this." J.J. started. "We just called in on a case."


	14. LDSK

Sorry all, I got wrapped up in some stuff and didn't have time to do anything.

Nette0602 – thank you very much

Maryhell – Aaron knows what he needs to do

xxoo – They will get cuddle time later, promise, but there is a case now

megami Vanu – thank you

leggomygreggo – here is a bit more for you

annalynnesavatar – I hope you enjoy

Chapter 14 LDSK

"I'll be right there." Hotch said hanging up the phone. He turned and looked at his lover. "We have a case right now. Do you think you could watch Jack for me?"

"I'm coming with you. I'm on the team as well." Reid said getting up.

Hotch shook his head. "She didn't give me any of the specifics and I don't think you are ready to be working yet."

Reid shook his head "Hotch, I'm ready. You can keep me behind if you want. I do need to go back to work." He then shot Aaron his puppy dog eyes, the ones that Aaron couldn't say no to.

"That's not fair." Hotch said. "Okay Agent Reid, but your role in the field is to be limited."

Reid nodded that he understood.

The two made their way down to the garage with their go bags in hand. After throwing them into the back seat they headed off.

On the drive over, Spencer reached over and placed his hand over Aaron's thigh. It was good to feel that intimacy for both of them.

They made it to the office and to the round table. The rest of the team arrived at the same time. J.J. and Garcia were setting up.

"You okay." Prentiss whispered to Reid.

"I'm fine. Really." He reassured her before they got started on the brief.

"We have an LDSK in Binghamton, New York." Garcia said right off. "So far our Un-Sub has shot three people. Two were in the upper torso, one was a head shot."

The team looked up at the screen. Crime scene photos of the three victims were displayed.

"Where were they shot at?" Morgan asked.

"Our first victim, Michael Westford, was shot while walking his dog towards in park in his neighborhood. The second victim Carrie Lynn, she was shot in the head at a mall parking lot. The third victim was Peter Smith, he was shot walking out of his apartment building." Garcia explained. "Westford was two days ago. Lynn and Smith were both shot yesterday, one hour apart."

"Our Un-Sub is confident. Two in one day, he's progressing." Rossi said.

Garcia shook her head. "No she is."

"She," Prentiss said hoping that she heard right.

"Yes, she." Garcia said. "A surveillance video was able to capture Lynn's shooting. Unfortunately, it isn't enough to identify anyone. All I can tell you is that she is five feet four inches."

Garcia played the video from the surveillance camera.

The team watched in silence as a clearly feminine figure position herself behind the corner of the building where the dumpster was.

The figure took a position then fired the rifle. After making the shot, the figure quickly broke down the weapon and placed it in a backpack heading off relatively calmly.

"That was interesting." Morgan commented.

"That was a first for me. Don't get me wrong, I know women can shot." Rossi eyed Prentiss and J.J. "But something like that . . ."

"This goes against everything on LDSKs." Reid started. "Women are not that violent. When they kill it is for revenge or because they are in fear for their lives." Reid continued on with the statistics for women serial killers.

"How is the local police department handling it?" Hotch asked.

"They didn't want to put out the story of a sniper so they are just saying that it is gang violence." J.J. explained. "The area where they were shot is known for gang activity, so it is credible."

"Wheels up." Hotch said as everyone grabbed their bags.

Morgan made his way to Reid. "Are you sure you are up for this?"

"I'm okay. Hotch said my role in the field would be limited."

"Hotch, not Aaron." Morgan asked.

"Hotch and Reid at work." Reid explained.

On the plane the team continued to decipher what would prompt a woman to become an LDSK. Because there was not standing precedence for it they worked from the idea of a serial killer. The problem with that was the fact the behavioral science had so far never given an entirely accurate profile of a LDSK.

The team looked over their copies of the file.

Morgan made a comment on the report. "The local police sniper has already made a determination of placement for the shots based on trajectory. That should be a help."

"There is one connection with the victims that the police found." J.J. said. "Each victim has a child currently enrolled in the same Jr. high school."

"We'll have to find the sniper and get his take as well on the shooting. See how professional it is." Hotch said. "Morgan and Prentiss, I want you to go with the sniper and see what you can find at the crime scenes. Rossi and I will interview the families. Reid and J.J., since the school is a connection I want you to go there and see what you can find out."

When the jet landed the team immediately went to station. There they were met by a Detective Weston. The team hit the ground running.

Morgan and Prentiss immediately left with Officer Richards, the police sniper. Rossi and Hotch went to the interview the families. J.J. and Reid headed out to the school.

On the ride out to the school Reid continued working on his geographic profile.

"Are you okay?" J.J. asked from the driver's seat.

"Really, I'm fine." Reid answered.

"When this case is over I want to hear how you and Hotch got together." J.J. said.

"Okay." Reid said. "I don't know if it would be that interesting to you."

"I'd still like to know." J.J. said. "You know that you are cute together."

They arrived at the school and found the front office. Reid and J.J. were shown into the principal's office.

"What can I do to help you?" Principal Clark asked.

"We need to know about three of your students, Gerald Westford, Cyndi Lynn, and Martin Smith." J.J. said.

"Those are the students whose parents were recently killed." Principal Clark said.

"Yes they are. How are they holding up?" J.J. asked.

"I suppose as well as can be expected." Clark answered.

"Can you describe them to us?" Reid prompted.

"Gerald is a bit of a truancy case. He didn't show up the day that his father was killed and he hasn't been in since. I've already reported him."

"What is like when he is here?"

"I think he's one of the smartest students here." Principal Clark said. "But you would never know it until you saw his test scores. Gerald thinks that because he's able to score as well as he does that he doesn't need to listen to the teachers here. He defies authority."

"How does he interact with the other students?" Reid asked.

"I had to suspend him a month ago for a fight with two other students. I never did figure out what it was about. The students resorted to the old mafia code of 'I didn't see nothing.'"

"Who was the fight with?"

"Andrea Parker and Matt Carlson."

"Did Gerald normally hang around with them?"

Clark shook her head. "No. Andrea Parker had a stutter. She didn't talk, even when talked to sometimes. Matt Carlson is one of our emu students. He's a good kid in all, never bothers anyone."

"You said Andrea had a stutter and didn't talk." Reid commented. "Did something happen to her?"

"Andrea Parker, she O. five days ago, Heroin. It was very strange, there was no indication she had previously used drugs."

Reid processed this information.

"What about Cyndi Lynn." J.J. asked.

"Simply put, she is a mean girl." Clarks said. "She's a cheerleader and involved in different social groups. Anyone outside of her little clic is beneath her. She was actually part of a prank against one of the girls here. Lynn and her friends locked her in the locker room after school. She was in there for several hours.

"Was there a reason?" Reid asked.

"I believe the cause was that the girl posted on her Facebook about how Cyndi's make up and her cheerleading uniform made her look like something else."

"Martin Smith." J.J. asked.

"He's a bully I am afraid. He picks on everybody. He's built like a line backer; we actually put him on the football team. We were hoping it would help. He was kicked off by the coach for disciplinary problems."

"How is he taking the death?" Reid asked.

"His mother pulled him from school. He didn't even react when told."

Reid and J.J. thanked the Principal and left.

CM*********************************************************************

Morgan and Prentiss were with Officer Richards at the mall where Carrie Lynn had been shot. They were walking around the area looking at the shot from the Un-Sub's perspective.

"As you can see this wasn't the smartest place. I can see at least three better places to shoot someone from." Officer Richards said.

"I'm surprised she set up here with the video cameras." Prentiss said pointing at the clearly visible cameras.

"I can answer that." Richards said. "About a week ago one of our local stations ran a story about the security at this mall. None of these cameras were actually working. They started cleaning up their act afterwards. Those cameras were fixed."

Morgan and Prentiss looked around the area. There were indeed other places that the Un-Sub could have used to shoot someone.

After looking around there the three went to the building where Peter Smith was shot. Richards took the agents to the building across the street where the shot had to have come from. It had originated from a women's public bathroom. From the window the Un-Sub had the perfect shot.

"This is where I would shoot from." Richards said. "It's pretty much the only place if she wanted the shot here."

Prentiss and Morgan looked around the area as they talked.

"She's never been formally trained, except how to shoot and break down the weapon afterwards." Prentiss said.

"She probably scooped them out and figured what would be the best place. This is still personnel." Morgan said. There was no way around the fact that there would have been easier targets and location of thoughts.

They headed back to the station to see how the others were doing.

No one on the team made it back to the station. Det. Weston told them that they had another victim.


	15. A Step in Healing

Chapter 15 A Step in Healing

The team met at the crime scene. They looked at the figure on the ground. He had clearly been a gang member.

"Who's the victim?" Morgan asked.

"Trevor Woods." Det. Weston looked at the team. "He was a drug dealer. Heroin specifically."

"Are we sure that it's the same woman?" Hotch asked.

"It looks like the same type of weapon." Det. Weston said pointing to one of the officers that was standing with another gang member. "Plus we have a witness. He was with Woods when he got shot. He said he saw the woman looking from the window where Woods was shot from."

Officer Richards had confirmed the angle of the shot. It had come from that window.

Hotch turned to Reid. "Would this area be in the Un-Sub's comfort zone?"

"Yes it would." Reid answered. "Det. Weston, is it possible that Trevor Woods dealt drugs at the Jr. High School?"

"Most likely." Det. Weston said.

"What are you thinking, kid?" Morgan asked.

Reid continued looking at the body of Trevor Woods as he talked. "Cyndi Lynn's daughter, Carrie was described as a mean girl. Peter Smith's son Martin was considered a bully. Michael Westford's son Gerald had the potential to be a bully."

"Where does Woods fit in on all this?" Prentiss asked.

"When we were talking with Principal Clark she mentioned a student that had died from an overdose on heroin, Andrea Parker. She had gotten into some kind of fight with Gerald Westford." Reid explained.

"Do you think this could be revenge?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, it's possible." Reid said.

Hotch looked to Morgan. "See what Garcia can find on that student."

Morgan stepped away pulling out his cell phone.

"I was starting to wonder." Garcia answered. "You haven't called me. I thought you might have found another fountain to pull from."

"Garcia, you know that no one can ever replace you." Morgan said.

"So what do you need?" Garcia said. "I stand ready."

"There was a student at the Jr. high school, Andrea Parker. She was possibly bullied at the school. She just died from a drug overdose."

"I am running the name now, I will call you back."

Morgan went back to the team. "Garcia is looking that up for us."

Reid turned to Hotch. "Principal Clark mentioned that another student, Matt Carlson was part of the fight between Andrea Parker and Gerald Westford."

"You want to see what the fight was about?" J.J. asked.

"It could give us something on Andrea." Reid said.

Hotch quickly made the decision. "Go."

Reid and J.J. left to go back to the school. J.J. called the school and let them know they needed to talk with the student.

After they left Morgan's phone rang. "You found something already?" Morgan asked Garcia.

"Was there a doubt?" Garcia said. "I just pulled up Andrea's Facebook account. This girl was treated horribly. There were posts about how dumb she was and I am guessing by some of these phrases that Andrea Parker had a stutter."

"She did." Morgan answered.

"Well I think the student that was probably the worst on here was Cyndi Lynn, the daughter of Carrie Lynn."

"What do you know about Andrea's mom?" Morgan asked.

Garcia didn't miss a beat. "Melanie Parker was a navy brat. She got pregnant while in high school and moved to Binghamton a few years ago. I can't find anything anywhere about her owning or learning how to work a gun anywhere. According to her license she is five-five. I am sending the address to her work and home now."

"Rossi, Prentiss, go to her work, see what we can learn about her." He then turned to Morgan. "We'll go to her house."

The team split up to their respective jobs.

CM*********************************************************************

Rossi and Prentiss went to the diner that Melanie Parker worked as a waitress. When they got there they found the manager.

"We need to ask you about Melanie Parker." Rossi asked.

"She's taking the week off." The manager said. "I thought it best considering what happened to her daughter."

"Has she been acting strange lately?" Prentiss asked.

The manager shook his head. "No, she's been sad obviously. Sorry I can't help you more than that."

Prentiss and Rossi left and headed towards Melanie Parker's house. Hotch and Morgan should be almost there.

CM*******************************************************************

When Hotch and Morgan arrived at the house they knocked on the door. There was no answer immediately. They had seen the car parked out front and had to assume she was home.

Morgan moved around back while Hotch stayed in front.

That was when they heard the crash from inside. Purely on training, Hotch pulled his weapon and kicked in the door. He kept his weapon up as he entered the house.

Morgan had heard the same crash and had entered from the back.

Both Agents met the scene at the small house at the same time. Melanie Parker was standing over a man with a baseball bat. It was clear he had already been hit several times.

"Melanie Parker, put down the bat." Hotch ordered.

Morgan had his weapon was drawn, but he stayed out of sight.

"I know what happened to your daughter. It was terrible." Hotch kept his voice calm as he moved towards Melanie. He wanted her attention on him rather than the man who had been clearly beaten on the floor. "But you don't want to do this."

"He was her father. He was supposed to be there for her." Melanie shouted at Hotch. "He only came for the funeral."

Hotch slowly approached Melanie. He put his weapon away to make himself less threatening.

"We know about the bullying Andrea went through. I know you went after the parents of the children that were responsible." Hotch said as he moved closer.

Morgan kept his gun trained on Melanie.

"They didn't do anything. I called and talked to them, tried to reason with them."

"You did everything you were supposed to protect your daughter." Hotch reasoned as he approached. He was now close enough that he could have grabbed the bat from Melanie. He didn't take it though. He was talking down Melanie first.

It should have worked, but it didn't.

The man on the floor, sensing an escape, quickly moved.

Melanie turned her attention back to him.

That was when Hotch made a move to stop Melanie. She saw what he was about to do and swung the bat, making contact with Hotch's side.

Morgan immediately went Hotch's aide. He grabbed a hold of Melanie from behind. The two agents managed to wrestle her down.

After calling it in, Hotch searched the house while Morgan watched Melanie. He found the assault rifle sitting in Andrea's former bedroom.

CM***********************************************************************

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." Spencer said for the third time since the team came home.

Spencer and Aaron went to Aaron's apartment. They were putting down their go bags and were planning on picking up Jack in an hour for dinner.

"I'm fine. The doctor checked me out." Aaron said taking off his shirt as he sat down on the bed. He started rubbing his side where it was sore.

"Let me." Spencer said moving closer to Aaron. "Lay down."

Aaron stretched himself out on the bed, lying on his stomach.

Spencer ran his hands over Aaron's side slowly massaging the muscles.

Aaron moaned from Spencer's touch. He loved it when Spencer gave him massages. Spencer had told him a while back that he had read a book on giving massages. He had practiced the techniques out on Aaron.

"This is wonderful." Aaron said letting himself relax.

"I want you to be comfortable." Spencer said straddling himself on Aaron's back. He continued his massage to cover Aaron's back and shoulders.

After Spencer felt the muscles relax he leaned down and planted a small kiss between Aaron's shoulder blades.

Aaron was a little surprised. It was the first time that Spencer had kissed his skin since the team had found him. Aaron knew that Spencer had a phobia about germs. It had taken a few times of them making love before Spencer became really open about kissing his skin.

"Roll over," Spencer requested.

Aaron rolled over onto his back. He felt very relaxed right then.

Spencer ran his hands over Aaron's chest and then to his arms. He smiled as he watched Aaron completely surrender himself to his touch. This was something that he could do for Aaron that was just for him. In truth Spencer loved doing this for Aaron.

"Thank you." Aaron said as Spencer finished.

Spencer replied by taking Aaron's chin into his hand, cupping it. He held Aaron's chin just like Aaron always held his to convey love. "I love you." Spencer said Aaron.

CM*************************************************************

Agent Morgan was sitting on his couch. He wondered how Reid was doing. He was happy for Reid finding someone. Reid and Hotch seemed like an odd combination, but somehow they managed to make it work.

He was broken away by his thoughts when his cell phone rang. It was his buddy from Mark from the capital police.

"Hey man," Morgan answered.

"Derek, listen." Mark said immediately. "I know I'm breaking protocol by calling you right now, but I thought it was best. It's about Jacob Clements."

Morgan leaned forward, listening to what Mark was going to tell him.

"He's dead, heart attack. He signed a do not resuscitate order. I figure you would know what to do."


	16. Chapter 16

Miss R. Hood - Thank you so much, but I am afraid that this is the end of this story.

Goldeneyes – yes he died, yet that is not all.

To all thank you for reading this story

CM**********************************************************************

Chapter 16 A Final Gift

Aaron continued to stare up into Spencer's eyes. Right then and there Aaron wanted to take Spencer away, spend just a few days with him. He wanted to go somewhere that they wouldn't have any interruptions. Where there would be no Un-Subs, just them.

Spencer looked at his lover. Aaron wasn't holding anything that happened against him, despite the fact that he never told him about Clements. There was nothing to be sorry for.

He was interrupted by his thoughts by the phone ringing. Spencer picked it up and handed it to Aaron. "It's Morgan."

"Hotch." Aaron said answering the phone sitting up.

"Are you with Reid right now?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," Hotch answered leaning forward.

"Clements is dead," Morgan said. "Heart attack. I thought you would be best to tell Reid."

Aaron turned and looked at Spencer. "Thank you," he said as he hung up the phone. Aaron took Spencer's hand into his. "Listen, Clements had a heart attack, he's dead."

Spencer held a shocked look on his face before he sat down on the bed. "It's over then. That's it, nothing more."

"What he did to you. That is in the past." Aaron said putting an arm around his lover. "It's over and we both know that he can never harm you again."

The two stayed like that for a while. Just in each other's company. They then left to pick up Jack. Spencer and Aaron spent the day playing with Jack. Neither one of them discussed Clements again for that day.

The next day Morgan hung around Reid making sure that he was alright. It took Reid several times of reassuring him to let him know that he was going to be fine.

The topic unfortunately wasn't done yet. Reid did hear from Clements again.

He was sitting at his desk finishing out paperwork that had originally belonged to Morgan when his phone rang. "Agent Reid," he answered.

"Is this Agent Dr. Spencer Reid?" The voice asked.

"Yes it is. Who is this?" Reid asked unrecognizing the voice.

"My names Mitch Paulson, I'm an attorney. I would like to meet with you. I will be in town all this week. What would be convenient for you?"

Spencer thought about it. "Could we meet after lunch, say two."

"Yes that is fine." Paulson answered. "I have an office we could talk in private." He then gave Reid that address.

"May I ask as to what this is about?"

Paulson was quiet for a moment. "I represent Jacob Clements."

Reid didn't know what to say. "I'll be there." He then hung up the phone and walked to Aaron's office. If he was meeting a lawyer, he wanted to a lawyer present too, and a friend.

"Aaron," Spencer said as he entered the office.

Aaron knew this wasn't work, this was their relationship. "What is it?"

"I got call from a lawyer, Mitch Paulson, he said he represented Clements and he needs to talk with me. I told him I would meet him at two. I really what you there with me."

Aaron and Spencer took a late lunch before they headed to the office. They just enjoyed being together. Spencer wanted more time with Aaron, but he knew that wasn't possible. After the lunch they found the office.

It was a smaller office, clearly not the main office for the lawyer, just temporary.

"Hello, I'm Mitch Paulson." Paulson said politely letting Aaron and Spencer in. He offered his hand to Spencer, who only offered a polite shy wave, which was his manner. Aaron accepted the handshake.

"Aaron Hotchner." Hotch said taking his hand. "I'm a friend of Spencer's."

"Well I am glad that he has one." Paulson said offering the two a seat as he sat behind the desk. "I represent Jacob Clements." Paulson said. "He drew out his will with me a while back. He left everything to you, Dr. Reid."

Spencer didn't say anything. He continued to stare at the lawyer in disbelief. He had not had any indication of this.

The lawyer's tone changed. "I know the circumstances over your last meeting with him."

Aaron read into his behavior, he was being genuinely sympathetic.

"I'm sorry about that. I have already talked with his family and their lawyers. They do not want to fight this will. In fact they want to distance themselves as much as possible with Jacob."

Paulson then passed Spencer a document that contained the will and the amount of the estate.

Aaron took it and began reading it as he would any legal document.

Reid read over Aaron's shoulder. He stopped though when he saw the amount of money he would be receiving. The sum was incredible. He could pay for his mother's hospital for the rest of her life. He could also make a very generous donation to Jack and Henry's college fund. Or he could leave the FBI and live comfortably for the rest of his life.

Reid couldn't speak at first. He looked to Aaron who was finishing reading the document. As far as Aaron was concerned everything on the documentation was correct and as it should be for a will.

When Aaron was done reading Paulson spoke up. "I'll give you time to discuss what you want to do Dr. Reid. I'll make all the arrangements you need." He then got up and went to leave. "I'll give you two sometime alone to discuss this."

The door closed behind him. Aaron and Spencer just sat there with the document between them.

"What do you want to do?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem right taking the money. I know why he gave it to me." Spencer said. "He wanted to take care of me. As strange as it was he did love me."

"I'm going to take you home." Aaron said getting up. "We can talk about this later."

Spencer got up as well.

Paulson was standing outside the door when the two came out.

"We'll call you when we have decided what to do." Aaron said politely.

Paulson passed Aaron his business card and said his good byes.

Neither really spoke on the way home.

The amount of money was weighing on their minds.

Spencer did ask Aaron to take him to his place. Spencer wanted to spend some time with Jack and him tonight.

After dropping Spencer off, Aaron went back to the office. He didn't tell anyone on the team about the money that Clements had left. He only said that Spencer needed some time alone. Spencer would tell the team when he was ready.

Spencer waited in the apartment with a couple of books until Jack came home. When he did the two sat down with Jack's homework and then played a few games.

Aaron sent Spencer a text that he was coming home. That was the cue to start dinner. Spencer wasn't much of a cook. It was true he understood all the chemistry behind it, but still. He managed to make the food and set the table with Jack's help.

The three sat down together to eat, like they always would when they were together.

When bedtime came both Aaron and Spencer tucked Jack into bed then went to their own bedroom.

Spencer immediately jumped into the shower before he went to bed.

He was soon interrupted by Aaron peeking into the shower. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Spencer said making room for him.

Aaron stepped into the shower behind him. He then cupped Spencer's chin in his hand. "I love you." He ran his hands caressingly over Spencer's body.

Spencer relaxed at the feel of Aaron's hands on his body.

Aaron took Spencer's wash cloth and soaped it up and then began cleaning Spencer's body. He smiled as he watched Spencer lean against the shower wall as he succumbed to Aaron's touch.

After the shower was over the two crawled into bed and laid there with each other.

CM*******************************************************************

J.J. was sitting in Garcia's office. The two were looking over her computer.

"Is everything finished?" J.J. asked.

"Everything but the hard part." Garcia answered. "Rossi volunteered to do that though."

J.J. and Garcia got up and headed back to the bullpen. Prentiss was talking with Morgan over a cup of coffee. Prentiss nodded towards J.J. for the confirmation, who nodded back.

Prentiss then indicated towards the catwalk.

Reid was in Hotch's office. That made things perfect.

Morgan went to get Rossi. He was glad that the girls had come up with the plan. After what Clements had done, this was needed for both of them.

The day before Reid had revealed to Morgan about Clements leaving his money to him. Morgan was taken aback by the full amount. He had asked Reid what he was going to do. Reid still hadn't decided.

The rest of the team was on the catwalk when Rossi stepped out with Morgan. They all walked into Hotch's office.

Hotch was talking with Reid when the team walked in. "What is this about?" Hotch asked as they came in.

"Aaron, Reid, on behalf of myself and the rest of them." Rossi said indicating himself and the team. "Get out."

"Excuse me." Hotch said getting up.

"Your arrangements have already been made." Prentiss said presenting the envelope to Spencer. "Your plans and itinerary are inside."

"I don't understand." Reid said opening the envelope.

"It's a romantic getaway. Something you both need." Garcia giggled. "We have you covered. This is just for the two of you."

"Jack is going to stay with Will and I." J.J. said.

Spencer looked up from the documents in the envelope towards Aaron. "I don't think we can say no."

"I think you will just need your go bags." Prentiss said. "So you can take off now."

"Well they are going to need this too." Garcia said passing Reid a light tan shopping bag.

Reid started to open it in curiosity.

"Don't open that here!" Garcia quickly said.

Reid blushed slightly and closed the bag. He caught sight of one of the items in the bag.

Aaron in the meantime was thanking Dave for helping to set up the getaway.

Dave responded by helping the team usher the two out of the office.

Aaron followed the driving directions that Spencer read off to him. The directions took them to some rented cabins. Aaron checked in at the main office and then drove to the cabin that the team had gotten them.

The two stepped out of the car and looked around the cabin. It was a simple cottage style accommodation. There was a flower garden under the windows and old fashioned wooden shutters on the windows.

Aaron took ahold of Spencer's hand and the two walked in. They looked over the living space and the small kitchen. The team had seen to it that the fridge and pantry had been stocked with plenty of food.

Spencer wondered into the bedroom. There was a king size bed with a nightstand on either side.

"I think it's perfect." Aaron said sliding his arms around Spencer from behind.

"Yes it is." Spencer said leaning back into Aaron.

The two just stayed there like that for a moment.

Whenever Spencer was in the mood he would place his hand on Aaron's thigh giving it a light squeeze and then he would start tracing patterns with his finger.

Aaron felt Spencer's hand go to his thigh and he felt a light squeeze. His heart was racing. It was true that they had started become closer, but they had not been fully intimate since Clements.

Spencer began drawing patterns on Aaron's thighs. In response Aaron wrapped his arms tighter around Spencer.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Spencer replied turning and looking at his lover.

Aaron smiled down at Spencer. "Go lay down on the bed. I'll be right in." Spencer didn't know what Aaron had in mind, but he sat down on the bed. He kicked off his shoes and socks then started taking off his clothes.

In the meantime Aaron went back to the fridge. He had seen some chocolate covered strawberries in there. Those would be perfect for Spencer. He grabbed them then peaked in the brown bag that Garcia had given Spencer. There were some interesting items in there. He grabbed the bottle of lube she provided and headed into the bedroom.

Spencer was sitting on the bed waiting for Aaron. He saw the bottle and the strawberries, his heart started beating faster. He wanted this. He wanted to be connected to Aaron.

Aaron took off his shoes and jacket and laid it on the chair. They were soon followed by his shirt and pants and socks. He then made his way over to the bed. He ran his hands over Spencer's body as he removed the rest of his clothing.

When Spencer was finally naked he had him lay down on the bed. Aaron grabbed one of the strawberries and tantalizingly ran it over Spencer's body.

Tonight wasn't going to be about Aaron at all. Tonight was about Spencer. Aaron did see to that.

The two spent the weekend at the cabin together, neither one leaving. It had after all been well stocked.

Spencer was grateful for the team for giving him this time with Aaron. It had been a long time since he had felt that happy.

The End


End file.
